Prisoner of the Fellowship
by Gilraen73051
Summary: After a unexpected trip, Diana gets in trouble with the Fellowship
1. Default Chapter

Diana's walking through the park not far from her apartment when she here's footsteps behind her. Without looking behind her she begins jogging trying to make it look like she's oblivious to anyone around her so that she can see if they're following her or not. 

"Shit" she mumbles when the pace of the footsteps behind her also speed up. She looks around to find an escape as she starts running as fast as she can. The person chasing her grabs the back of her jacket and she shrugs it off and without slowing down darts off the path into thick group of trees. 

Thankfully this slows her stalker down a little like she had hoped and she risks a peek over her shoulder. Not seeing him she sighs and turns back around to see a steep hill in front of her. 

"Crap!" she screams, unable to stop in time, and tumbles down the hill. Diana hits her head on something and rolls, unconscious to the bottom of the hill. 

"Shit" Diana moans as she struggles to get up and hold her head at the same time after waking up. 

Dazed she stumbles forward still holding her throbbing head. Not paying attention to where she's going, Diana walks into a clearing and runs into something, knocking her to the ground. She looks up to see a man standing over her and thinking it's her attacker screams and scrambles backwards. 

Her hand lands on a large tree branch and she quickly picks it up and swings at the man. Confused at her reaction, she catches him off guard and the branch knocks him to the ground. Diana then jumps to her feet and turns to run but is stopped dead in her tracks by a sword pointed at her throat. Eyeing the brown haired man holding the sword as she takes a step back. She takes another step back and an arm encircles her shoulders, pinning her arms down, and a knife appears against her throat. 

"Who, who are, are you? Wh, what do you want?" she manages to get out, her eyes wide in fear. 

"I could ask you the same question" the man she hit says walking up next to the brown haired man. 

"What?!" Her fear turning to anger, "You were the one's chasing me." 

"I assure you we were chasing no one," he says. 

"I bet she is a spy for Saruman" the brown haired guy states. 

"Saruman?" she questions as an old man, a short guy in armor and four children move into her view. Something snaps in her head and she looks closer at the 'children' who she discovers are not children at all. 

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Wait! I'm dreaming that's it. I must still be unconscious. Yea, that's it. I'm still out cold. Because there's no way that I'm in FRIGIN MIDDLE EARTH!! Frodo is not really standing in front of me. I'm not really talking to Aragorn and Legolas does not have a knife to my throat" she rambles on. 

The knife is pressed harder against her throat and she leans back into Legolas to escape the pressure of the knife. "Maybe he does." 

"Are you a spy of Saruman?" Legolas hisses in her ear and tightens his grip on her. 

"No," she whimpers. 

"How do you know of us?" Aragorn asks. 

"I, I read about you in a book." 

"What book?" 

'Shit, they're never gonna believe me. I'm gonna die.' "Where I'm from, Middle Earth isn't real. Neither are any of you." 

"What Book?!" 

"It, It's called 'Lord of the Ring'. It's about the quest you're on to destroy the One Ring." 

"She's a spy!" Boromir shouts. 

"I'm not a spy. Please?" she cries. "Sam, I know about your feelings for Rosie. Merry, Pippin, at Bilbo's party you set one of Gandalf's fireworks off. It was a dragon. Gandalf, I know about the incident you and Bilbo had with the dragon and Aragorn's love for Arwen. Frodo, there's another book. It's about the adventures Bilbo had when he found the ring and I know about the book he's writing." 

"Even a spy of Saruman would not know of those things. She may or may not be a spy, until her purpose here is revealed her hands will remain bound," Gandalf states. 

Aragorn retrieves a rope from a pack on their pony's back and starts toward Diana. Knowing it's useless to fight, especially against a Ranger and an Elf, she holds her arms out showing she won't fight. 

"Release her, Legolas" Aragorn says and Legolas lets go of her. Tears begin to fall as Diana watches Aragorn ties the rope around her wrists. "Please, I just want to go home," she whimpers. 

Aragorn looks up at her and his expression softens. "I am afraid that is not possible, at least for now." 

"Come. We've wasted to much time here already, "Gandalf says. Aragorn leads Diana by the arm as the Fellowship begins to follow Gandalf. Seeing that they won't get any resistance from her he lets go of her arm and follows behind her as they continue their journey. 


	2. No Fear

Disclaimer: Forgot it in the 1st chapter but it still applies. Not mine. This story should be proof of that. Me...ha. Tolkien...brilliant writer. 

AN: I know my Elvish is completely wrong. I use what phrases I can from different sites including Grey Company I believe it is and what I can't find I make up. This is how it will be throughout the story so those of you that do know the language please don't shoot me. 

The group stops to rest and Aragorn makes Diana sit down next to a large rock. She leans against it and looks out across the horizon, refusing to look at any of them. 

"Here." Diana looks down at the plate of food in front of her and then up at the person handing it to her. 

"Thank you, Frodo" she says quietly and takes the plate. 

"What's your name?" 

"Diana" she answers, refusing to look back up at him. 

"You said that someone was chasing you" he says sitting on a log across from her. 

"I was walking through a park on my way home when I heard someone behind me. I started running and I looked behind me to see if they were still following me. I didn't see the steep hill and I fell. I don't know how long I was unconscious but I woke up and stumbled into a clearing and well, you know the rest. I'm not from Middle Earth." 

"Where are you from then" he asks curiously. 

" I don't know if it's a different world, different time or even a different plane of existence from this one but the place I'm from is called Earth. We don't have Hobbits, Elves, Wizards or any real magic. There are some similarities between the two places but there are far more differences" she tells him. 

"You said that you read about us in a book. How is that possible if your world doesn't have Hobbits and Elves?" 

"I, I don't know. In my world, the fellowship, this quest, even all of Middle Earth was a fairy tale. A story someone made up for entertainment. I can't tell you how Tolkien knew about this place. Or if it truly is a fairytale he made up, how you and this place really exists. Either way, I haven't got a clue as to how I got here or how I'm gonna get home" she finishes quietly. 

Before either of them can say anything else Aragorn yells for everyone to hide. Diana barely gets to her feet when Legolas pulls her under a rock ledge and pins her down. "I thought you read all of this in a book. Why didn't you warn us if you are not a spy as you say" he hisses in her ear. 

"I, I didn't realize where we were. I was talking to Frodo and wasn't paying attention to what was going on. Amin hireatha (I'm sorry)," she says sincerely. 

"Come on" he says and roughly pulls her to her feet. 

"I said I was sorry! You arrogant jackass." His grip on her arm tightens as he glares at her. 

"Ow! You accuse me of being a spy and hold me prisoner. Give me one good reason why I should help you!" 

He pins her against a large rock with his body and she struggles until his knife is at her throat. "Because your life may very well depend on it." 

"Legolas!" Aragorn warns. 

Legolas lets go of Diana and she slumps to the ground holding her throat where Legolas' knife was seconds before, her body trembling. 'Oh my God! He just threatened to kill me...again!' 

"The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhas" Gandalf says. 

Knowing none of their options are any good, Diana chooses not to say anything about what they face and struggles to stand up. Legolas reaches down to help Diana to her feet. 

"Don't touch me!" she demands and jerks away from him. "Let me help you" he says reaching for her again. 

"Auta miqula orqu. (Go kiss an orc)" she growls and knocks his hand away. Ignoring the death glare he gives her and Aragorn's amused chuckle, she manages to get to her feet by using the rock for balance. 

The fellowship is walking up the steep, snow cover mountain side when Frodo loses his balance and tumbles back down the slope. "Frodo!" Aragorn calls and catches him. Aragorn helps him to his feet and Frodo searches for the ring to make sure it's still there. 

Diana, who is standing between Boromir and Aragorn, notices Boromir lean down to pick something up. He holds the ring up and stares at it. 

"Boromir." 

Diana hears the warning in Aragorn's voice and glances back at him. His hand slips around the hilt of his sword and Diana backs out of the way. 

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir says and starts to reach for the ring. 

"Boromir!" Diana jumps and takes another step back in case Aragorn decides to draw his sword. "Give the ring to Frodo." 

"As you wish" Boromir walks over and gives Frodo the ring. "I care not," he ruffles Frodo's hair and walks off. Diana watches him until he passes her and then turns back to Aragorn, who sighs in relief and removes his hand from his sword. 

"Aragorn" Diana stops him as he walks by her. "The ring is gaining strength over Boromir. He's a good man and he's trying to fight it, but just keep an eye on him." Aragorn looks at her thoughtfully for a moment. Then he nods and follows her when she turns to catch up with the rest of the fellowship. 

"We will rest here" Gandalf says. Diana sighs and kicks at the snow to clear a spot to sit. She sits down and draws her knees up to her chest, trying to get warm. Merry and Pippn watch her with a cautious curiosity. 

Boromir helps Sam get a fire going within minutes and soon everyone is gathered around it. Aragorn looks over at Diana, "Come and sit by the fire." 

"No thanks" she states without looking at him. 

"You will catch cold, now come to the fire," he demands. She glances over at him before resting her head on her knees. 

"Amadedaime, manka re mern hilkin a'gurtha. (Foolish woman, she wishes to freeze to death)" Legolas growls. 

"What do you care, Elf?" Diana hisses in reply. 

"I don't, mortal" he replies coldly. 

"Why don't you take that bow of yours and shove it up your ass" she smiles sweetly. Legolas jumps to his feet in anger. 

Realizing her mistake she groans inwardly. 'Smart one. Piss the Elf off. How stupid can you get?' 

Most of the fellowship watches the two like a tennis match. "Manka lle mern a'gwanna, (If you want to die,)" Legolas starts toward her drawing his knives, "Uvennin valin a'tua. (I will be happy to help.)" 

Diana scrambles to her feet and squares her shoulders in defiance. "Go ahead. Show the others how big you are. Slay a bound and defenseless woman," she whispers so only he can hear. Legolas stands with his face just inches from hers, his azure eyes hiding the shock at her lack of fear. "Do you have no fear?" he questions curiously. 

"I fear a lot of things, but you, Prince Legolas are not one of them" she hisses. The corners of his lips twitch as shock is replaced by amusement. 'That wasn't supposed to be funny you stupid Elf,' she thinks. 

The truth is that she does fear him. From the books she knows what Legolas is capable of and the strength that Elves possess. He is dangerous in more ways than one and the other is what she fears the most. 

"Tula, hama neva i'naur, Astalder (Come, sit by the fire, Valiant One)" he chuckles and pulls her over to where everyone else is sitting. 

Gimli, who is sitting next to where she sits leans over to her, "Anyone who despises an Elf is worthy to be called a friend. Except for orcs that is." Diana laughs, "I can't say I dislike all Elves, I haven't met but one. But I can tell you that I definitely dislike that one." Gimli roars with laughter and returns to sharpening his ax. 

Aragorn looks up at the woman in sudden realization and suspicion. "You know the Elvish tongue?" 

"Several languages of Middle Earth are explained in great detail by Tolkien and Elvish is the most popular because of its beauty when spoken." 


	3. Stupid, but brave

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me. 

**Isabelle**: Wow! My first review. Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I'm not much of a writer and was afraid it stunk up the place. 

XXXXXXXXXX 

The group is trudging up the mountain and all give Legolas dirty looks as he passes them with ease. "I wish somebody would trip his arrogant ass" Diana mumbles through chattering teeth and Aragorn chuckles from behind her. 

"There is a fell voice on the air" Legolas says from the front of the group. Gandalf joins him on the ledge, "It's Saruman!" 

Everyone jumps back when some boulders fall. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Diana yells over the wind. "Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn adds. "No!" Gandalf starts chanting a counter spell. 

"Foolish wizard! Everybody against the wall now!" Diana yells as she pushes Frodo and Sam against the rock wall. The mountain shakes as tons of snow fall down on the Fellowship. 

Diana manages to break through to the surface fairly quickly and makes sure all the Hobbits are accounted for while the others argue about what to do. 

"Lady Diana, claims to know our fate let her decide" Gandalf says and everyone looks at her expectantly. 

"Huh?" she looks up startled. "Wait. No! The quest HAS to follow the correct path. The ring-bearer must decide." She kneels in front of him and takes his hands in hers, "I'm sorry Frodo. I know you already carry a great burden but the decision has to be yours." 

Gandalf gives her a look that says she made a wise choice. "Very well then. Frodo?" Frodo straightens himself to his full height, "We will go through the mines." Gandalf sighs, "so be it." 

xxxxxxxxxx 

Diana stops and gazes up in amazement and Gimli urges her to continue walking as he passes. "The walls of Moria. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." 

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf calls back from ahead of them. 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" 

Gimli just growls angrily, but Diana turns to glare at Legolas. 

"I think it's brilliant, Gimli. You don't have to worry about unwanted guests." Diana smiles as Gimli straightens up proudly. 

They continue on in silence until Gandalf stops. "Well, lets see. Ithilden. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight. It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" 

Pippin looks up at Gandalf. "What do you suppose that means?" 

"Oh it's quite simple," Gandalf says lightly. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." 

Everyone waits expectantly while he attempts to open the doors with a spell. 

"For a Wizard, he's not to bright." Gandalf glares at Diana over his shoulder before trying another spell. 

Pippin looks up at Diana, "Nothing's happening." 

"Shhh" Diana giggles as she watches Gandalf resort to pushing on the doors. 

Diana wanders over to a log and sits down to wait. She's nervously watching the water when Gimli sits down next to her. 

"What's wrong lass? You act if though something's going to come out of there and attack you." 

"There is something in the water. This place scares me, It isn't like you remember, Gimli." 

"Nonsense, Lassie..." Boromir sits next to Gimli and they start talking amongst themselves. Diana's attention turns to Aragorn and Sam. She watches as Aragorn reasures Sam that Bill will be fine as they turn the pony loose. 

Merry and Pippin begin skipping rocks in the water. "Merry!" Diana calls and Aragorn stops him from throwing the rock. 

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn notices suspicious ripples in the water and shares a worried glance with Diana. 

Some of the others also notice the ripples and cautiously watch the water until they here the stone doors scrape open. 

"Uh, it stinks in here." Diana covers her nose and follows Aragorn further into the cave. Gimli is busy telling Legolas about the Dwarvish hospitality as Gandalf lights his staff. 

"...And the call it a mine. A mine!" Diana trips over something and Boromir steadies her, catching a glimps of what she tripped on. 

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Diana then sees the corpses and gives a startled scream as she steps back, bumping into Boromir. Unconsiously she turns and buries her head into his chest to avoid the discusting sight. At first he stiffens but then his softer side takes over and he wraps an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. 

"Goblins," Legolas hisses. Boromir pushes Diana behind him as he draws his sword. 

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir turns and pushes Diana toward the doors. "Now get out of here. Get out!" 

"Frodo!" Sam swings his sword at the tenticle wrapped around Frodo as it drags him out of the mine. 

"Frodo!" Diana grabs the dagger out of Boromir's boot and runs to help. Since her hands are tied she has trouble swinging at the creature but she manages to land a couple of good blows before a tenticle knocks her away. She painfully lands in a heap in front of Legolas. 

"Into the cave! Run!" Aragorn scoops Diana up and helps her into the cave. The watcher follows them and causes the doors to cave in. 

"That was a brave thing you did. Stupid, but brave. Are you hurt?" Aragorn's eyes wander over her for any signs of injury. 

"My shoulder hurts but I don't think anythings broken so I'll live." She turns to Boromir and hands him back his dagger. 

Gandalf's staff lights up. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed. Diana, walk with me." 

Diana joins Gandalf at the front of the group. "You put yourself in danger to protect Frodo." 

"I like Frodo, plus he's Middle Earth's only hope. I can't just stand by and watch it destroyed. What kind of person would I be." Gandalf looks at her thoughtfully for a minute before calling Aragorn to him. 

"She has proven herself. Cut her binds." Aragorn takes out a dagger and carefully cuts through the rope. 

"Thank you." 


	4. Warning!

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me. 

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin**: Thanks for the review.

* * *

Diana slips as she climbs a set of steep, crumbling stairs and Legolas grabs her shoulder to keep her from falling. 

"Owe," she hisses in pain and he lets go immediatly. "You're hurt." 

"It's just a little bruise. I'll be fine." 

Legolas stretches the neck of her shirt enough to see her shoulder which is now almost completely dark blue and purple. "Hey! Anyone ever tell you that it's rude to look down a woman's top? Pervert!" 

Legolas rolls his eyes. "I was just checking your shoulder. And that is no little bruise. It must be painful." 

"Yea, it is so hands off, alright?" 

"It matters not to me. I was just trying to be kind," he says angrily. 

"Just trying...Just trying to be kind? You've threatened to kill me twice now and you expect me to welcome your kindness?! I'm sorry to inform you that I don't forgive and forget that easy, buddy." 

She storms ahead of him to walk with Aragorn and Gandalf. 

Gandalf stops and looks around, "I have no memory of this place. We will rest here." 

Diana sits down and leans against a wall. She looks up when Aragorn aproaches her. "Legolas told me your shoulder needs to be tended to." 

"Legolas needs to mind his own business." 

"He is trying to make peace with you. You should do the same. Now let me see your shoulder." 

Diana unbuttons her top and slips it off her shoulders reveiling a tank-top underneath. "That's a bad bruise." he winces in sympathy. 

"It's tender, but I've had worse. Took a tumble down a mountain and dislocated my shoulder once." 

Aragorn carefully spreads a paste he made a few mintues before on her shoulder. "That stinks. What is it?" 

"Athelas, it will help the pain." Already feeling the healing effect of the Athelas she watches as he wraps her shoulder. 

"Wow, you could market that stuff where I'm from and you'd be a millionaire." His eyebrows knit together in confusion and she giggles. "Nevermind." 

When Sam finishes the sausages Diana takes a bowl over to Gandalf and sits next to him. "Gandalf, I feel I should warn you about..." 

"Hush. What is to pass will pass. Do not speak or act upon your knowledge." 

"Yea, but..." 

"Silence! On Caradhras you gave me the impression that the quest is successful. If so you made a wise choice at not changing the course of things. And you must not do so now or in the future no matter what is to come." 

"You don't know what you're asking me to do" she whispers and moves away from everyone.

* * *

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf's staff burns brighter. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." 

Diana gasps in surprise as she looks around. Not noticing that everyone has stopped she runs into Legolas. He turns and gives her an amused look. 

"Sorry." She looks around at the great city in awe. "I never would have expected something like this down here. Gimli, this is amazing." 

Gimli beams in pride. "Yes, it's amazing that while so short, Dwarves have a love for things so tall" Legolas claimes, while looking up. Gimli grumbles and Diana swats Legolas on the shoulder while trying to supress a laugh. "That was uncalled for." 

What seems like hours later they finally make it to the other side of the city. Gimli takes off through a door. 

"Gimli!" Gandalf calls as the rest chase after him. 

They find Gimli kneeling in front of a tomb mumbling in grief. 

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead, then. Its as I feared." 

Diana moves closer to Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas while looking around nervously. "We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas says as he watches Diana. 

Gandalf picks up a book and Diana whispers the words to herself as he reads from it. 

Curiosity overcomes Pippin and he touches an arrow sticking out of a skeleton sitting on the edge of the well. The skeleton falls, pulling a bucket down the well with it. Diana whips around and glares at him as it clangs down the well. 

After a minute everyone except Diana relaxes. Gandalf slams the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." 

The boom of a drum sounds through the room is heard and everyone freezes. Another boom, Diana backs into Legolas, who is standing behind her and he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. The drum beat gets faster and blood curdling screaches can be heard. 

Sam notices Sting glowing blue. "Frodo!" 

"Orcs!" Diana looks up at Legolas in fear. 

Boromir runs to the door and looks out. He jumps back just in time for two arrows to hit the door instead of his head. Aragorn rushes to the doors to help Boromir close them. 

"Find you a weapon and stay close to Gandalf." Legolas pushes Diana twoard Gandalf before moving to help block the doors. 

"They have a cave troll" Boromir says dryly as he takes an axe from Aragorn. 

"Let them come!" Gimli growls. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." 

Grabing a crude sword from a sketleton Diana glares at him. "Are you mad!? I would rather they stay out there!" 

Wood splinters as the orcs start to break through the door and Diana lets out a startled scream. She looks around for a place to hide. 

The orcs break through the door and Diana freezes in terror as they pour into the room. An orc spots her and charges with it's sword raised. Survival instincts kick in and knowing she doesn't have a chance if it strikes at her, she runs toward it and swings the sword as hard as she can. This catches the orc off guard and the sword connects with his neck, the force of the blow sending it's head flying across the room. 

Aragorn calls Frodo's name and Diana turn just in time to see the troll throw Aragorn against the wall not far from where she's standing. She rushes to his side to find him unconcious. "Aragorn. Aragorn, wake up." He stirs and opens his eyes. He looks up at her and then his attention focuses on something behind her. "Oh no." 

Diana turns and sees Frodo laying in a heap on the floor. "Frodo." She crawls over to him, Aragorn right beside her. 

Aragorn carefully turns him over and Frodo winces in pain. 

Sam gasps in relief, "he's alive." 

Frodo sits up and grasps his side. "I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Diana hugs him, "If you ever scare me like that again, Frodo Baggins, I'll kill you myself." Frodo chuckles and hugs her back. 

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewared a wild boar" Aragorn says. 

Gandalf grins. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Diana pulls away from Frodo and he unfastens his shirt revealing the mithril shirt underneath. 

Gimli raises his eyebrows. "Mithril. You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." 

The screaches of more orcs can be heard and Diana looks up. "Can we get out of here?" 

Gandalf nods. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" 

The run back through the city but halfway across they are surounded by hundreds of orcs. Diana hides behind Aragorn, griping the back of his shirt in fear. 

A low growl vibrates around the city and an orange glow appears. The orcs scream and shake in fear and run away in terror at the next growl. Diana lets go of Aragorn and moves in between him and Legolas. 

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks over her shoulder. 

"A Balrog," Diana answers quietly. "Yes," Gandalf nods. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" 

Not having to be told a second time everyone turns and runs for dear life. 

Boromir almost falls when the stairs make a sharp turn but Legolas grabs him and pulls him back. Diana quickly helps them up before continuing down the stairs. 

A section of the stairs is missing and Boromir gives Legolas a look that says what now. Legolas leaps over the gap easily and motions for Diana to jump. "I've got to be insane," she mumbles and takes a few steps back. Taking a deap breath she gets a running start and jumps across the gap. Legolas steadies her and then turns and calls to Gandalf. 

Gimli refuses Aragorn's help across and barely makes it. Legolas reaches out and grabs his beard to keep him from falling backwards. "Not the beard!" Diana can't help but grin even with the orc arrows bouncing off the stone around them. 

Stone crumbles and falls due to the Balrog and the section of stairs Aragorn and Frodo are still on starts to sway. They lean forward causing it to crash into the stairs everyone else is on. Once they're safe everyone begins running yet again. 

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yells and then follows behind once everyone passes. Once across Diana turns and sees the Balrog for the first time. "Oh. my God." 

Gandalf stops and turns to face the demon. They stand and watch as Gandalf faces the Balrog, unable to hear what he's saying. 

The demon takes a step onto the bridge and it collapses taking the Balrog with it. Gandalf turns but before he can move a whip wraps around his ankle and pulls him off the bridge. 

Gandalf!" Diana screams and runs toward him. Legolas catches her and holds her against him. "We have to help him. Let me go!" She struggles against the Elf but he holds her back. 

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf loses his grip on the bridge and falls. 

"No!" Diana and Frodo scream in unison. Legolas drags her out of the mines behind Boromir and Gimli. 

Once outside the Hobbits collapse from grief and Boromir struggles to keep Gimli from going back in. Diana looks up at Legolas. "He wouldn't listen to me" she chokes out between sobs. Without looking at her, he reaches out and hugs Diana to him. 

"You!" Boromir accusess. "You knew." He pulls out his sword and stalks toward her. "You knew this would happen and you said nothing." 

Legolas pushes Diana behind him. "I tried to warn him," she says. 

"You lie!" 

"She tells the truth. I heard it with my own ears," Legolas defends her. 

"You, of all people, protect her?" 

"I will let no one be falsely accused so put your sword away," Legolas says reaching for his knives. 

"Boromir! Enough." Aragorn finishes cleaning his sword and watches as Boromir sheathes his. "Legolas, get them up." 

Boromir looks at him in disbelief. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" 

Aragorn sheathes his sword. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." 

"Aragorn's right. It's not safe here. Come on Pippin, we have to go." Diana helps the Hobbit to his feet and smiles sadly as he reaches up and wipes a tear off her cheek. "If it means anything, I don't blame you." 

"It means a lot to me, Pip. Thank you." 


	5. Visions

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

**Vipera berus**: Thanks! And I agree, looking back I see that I haven't given a lot of details. I will try and do better.

* * *

They reach Nimrodel late in the night and Diana sighs in relief when Aragorn says they will rest there. She drops to her knees on the bank of the river and takes a drink of the cool, refreshing water. Then splashing it on her face and neck to rinse off some of the sweat and grime. 

Legolas watches the woman drink from the river and then sit under one of the trees. He can't help but smile when she ungracefully flops onto her side, dragging on of the Hobbit's packs to her for a pillow. 

Aragorn walks over and crouches next to her. "How does your shoulder feel?" 

"Much better. Thank you." She looks up and notices the grief in his eyes. Guilt of not saving Gandalf resurfaces even stronger than before. "I'm sorry," she whispers and lowers her head. 

Aragorn hooks a finger under her chin and lifts her head so she looking him in the eye. His heart breaks at seeing the guilt in her eyes. "Listen to me. Gandalf's death was not your fault." 

She pulls away from him and lowers her head again. "Yes, it was. I should have warned him." 

"Look at me." The authoritve tone in his voice told her to comply and she looked up. "He already suspected that he would not leave Moria and that did not stop him. So do you really think your warning would have?" 

Diana smirks. "No. He was too stubborn for his own good." 

"Indeed," Aragorn chuckles. "Rest well." Surprisingly Aragorn's words helped lessen the guilt and she lies back down with a lighter heart and falls asleep almost instantly. 

Legolas notices Diana watching him as he picks up his bedroll and deciding to let her use it instead of lying on the bare ground. He tosses it at her thinking she would catch it but it hits her and she sits up with a start. _Oops._

"What the..." She looks around before her eyes land on a smirking elf. Her eyes narrow in anger. "What the hell is your problem? I was asleep, you ass." 

"Your eyes were wide open and mortals do not sleep with their eyes open." 

Diana sighs. "I do sometimes or at least that's what I'm told." 

_Well that's strange._ "Then I am sorry, Lady Diana. I truly thought you were awake and did not mean for it to hit you." 

She eyes the elf closely and then sighs tiredly. "It's alright. Thanks," she says motioning to the bedroll. 

After laying out the bedroll Diana sits on it and looks around at the fellowship. After about a week of traveling with them she has most of them figured out. Gimli is a gruff warrior on the outside but inside he is fiercely loyal and a bit of a softy. Boromir is a good man in his heart but the power of the ring is corupting him. Frodo is soft spoken and kind but is growing weary and suspicious due to the burden of the ring. Sam is shy but friendly and very protective of best friend. Merry and Pippin. She chuckles at the thought of the two. Well, they are mischievous to a fault and a little obnoxious at times but she wouldn't have them any other way. Aragorn, well Aragorn needs to relax. This quest is stressing him out big time but underneath that stressed out Ranger skin of his is a kind, humourus man. He will definately make a great King and she feels honored to have him as a friend. 

And then there's Legolas. She sighs in frustration. She has yet to figure him out because he hides his emotions so well and tends to run hot and cold in a blink of an eye. 'It must be an Elf thing' she grumbles to herself and lays down unaware that someone is watching her. 

There is something about Diana that draws Legolas' curiosity. She appears to be of the race of man, yet, she also has many Elvish qualities about her. He smiles at the thought of her fiery spirit. Not many would dare to talk to him in the way she does. Many are wary of him because he is an Elf and others because of his royal status. But she doesn't seem to care of his race or status and that's refreshing to him.

* * *

"Stay close, youg Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again." 

Diana looks back at Gimli and smiles but when Frodo catches her attention her smile falls. He's looking around in fear and Diana knows that Galadriel must be speaking to him. 

"...I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli stares in surprise at the arrow that is not two inches from his nose. "oh." 

"Yea, Gimli, a blind hawk and deaf fox," Diana hisses. She clings to the back of Legolas' tunic in fear as he stands bow to bow with and Elf of Lothlorien. 

A regal Elf appears from behind the others. "The Dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Flashes of this elf and others race through Diana's head at such speed it gives her an unbearable headache. She moans and grabs her head as she tries to stop the images. The pain is so intense she falls to her knees, unaware that everyone is watching her in concern. 

The images finally fade and she becomes aware of Aragorn and Legolas kneeling on either side of her. She looks up at the regal looking Elf in front of her. "Haldir?" 

"Yes, that is my name." He looks at her in confusion. "Though I would like to know how you know that." 

"I, I don't know. When I saw you I got these images. They ran through my mind so fast that it hurt. I couldn't make any sense out of them but it was of you, Orophin, and Rumil..." she trails off. 

"Visions. Could she be a seerer?" Legolas looks up at Aragorn and then Haldir for an answer but sees the same question in their eyes. 

Diana shakes her head. "I don't think so. I feel like I was seeing the past, not the future. But why? What does it mean?" She looks up at them, her eyes pleading. 

"Maybe my Lady wil be able to help. Can you stand?" 

"I think so." Diana stands up with the help of Aragorn and Legolas. She's slightly dizzy when she stands so Legolas holds onto her waist as they walk to steady her. 

They walk the rest of the day and most of the night, only stopping for a couple of hours late in the night to rest. As the sun rises Haldir stops on the edge of a cliff. Diana walks up next to him and gasps at the sight. "It's beautiful." 

Haldir glances at her and smiles with pride. "Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." 

As they make their way toward Caras Galadhon Diana moves up to walk next to Haldir. "Haldir, in my visions of you and your brothers there was always a female Elf there. She looked somewhat like me and I got the feeling she was much younger than the three of you and I think in one of the visions Rumil called her Aranel. Who was she?" 

Haldir stops and turns to face her. The intense emotions of pain, grief and love in his eyes is almost unbearable and she looks down. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have asked. I can see that it's painful for you." 

Diana starts to follow the others when he puts a hand on her arm. "She was our sister," he says quietly. He offers her his arm and begins walking again when Diana accepts it. "Our parents died when she was only 50 and I raised her and my brothers with the help of the Lord and Lady. She was barely 1000 and was traveling with Celebrian when they were attacked by orcs. Celebrian was severly injured and had to leave these shores before death took her but Aranel was killed in the attack." 

"I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you and your brothers went through. In the visions I could feel what she was feeling and I was overwelmed with the love and pride she felt toward the three of you." 

She looks up at Haldir and notices his eyes wet with unshed tears as he looks back at her. "Thank you" he smiles and she squeezes his arm gently before dropping back to walk with Aragorn and the others. 


	6. Surprise!

Disclaimer: This is getting monotonous but here we go anyway...Not mine. 

**Vipera berus**: Just have to wait and see. 

**Legolas**: Thanks. 

**Silvermane1**: Who knew one little word could inspire me to write some more. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Diana follows the fellowship up the winding stairs lost in thought. Everything about Caras Galadhon seems very familiar to her and this confuses her even more than she already is. _'What is happening to me?'_ She looks down and spots a garden and another vision floods her mind. 

oooooooo 

Vision: 

_"Lord Elrond is the best healer there is. You are lucky he has agreed to train you." _

"I know Haldir, but I will miss you so much. I have never been away from all three of you for more that a few weeks. Five years just seems so long." Aranel looks up at her brother with tears in her eyes. 

Haldir smiles tenderly at his sister. "My sweet sister, you will be fine. Lord Elrond will keep you so busy that five years will fly by like five days and in no time you will be back home again. Now come, don't keep Celebrian and her escorts waiting for you." Aranel hugs her brother tightly and he returns the hug, he himself not wanting her to leave. 

End vision. 

oooooooo 

Realizing that was more than likely the last time Haldir saw his sister Diana hangs her head as a tear slips down her cheek. She wipes the tear away and shakes her head, unsure of why the visions are effecting her so much. Diana very seldom cries, in fact she can only think of three times. The first being when her parents were killed in a car wreck and the other two here. Once when she first found herself in Middle Earth and the other when Gandalf fell. 

When a hand touches her shoulder, Diana looks up into the concerned eyes of Aragorn. "I'm fine" she smiles reasuringly. He gives her a disbelieving look but stays silent. 

They reach the top of the stairs and stand in awe as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel come toward them, bathed in a brilliant white light. The only movement from the fellowship is Aragorn and Diana bowing their heads in respect, everyone else to entranced to move. 

Celeborn looks over the fellowship. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell plus one found along the way. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." 

Diana closes her eyes in grief as Galadriel begins to speak. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." 

Legolas looks up at her. "He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." 

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great..." Diana's mind wanders into a vision of a young Aranel with Galadriel in a garden. Galadriel is teaching her how to make a wreath out of flowers and Galadriel is laughing at something Aranel is saying. 

"...Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep." Galadriel turns and looks at Diana for the first time. _"You have many questions but tonight you will rest. I will speak with you in the morning."_

At first Diana is surprised by hearing Galadriel in her mind but she shakes it off since for the past week her whole life has been strange. "Thank you Lady Galadriel." Diana bows her head at the Lord and Lady before following the fellowship to where they are to stay.

* * *

"Let Frodo use it. He has more need for comfort than I do." Diana dismisses the mat, stuffed with feathers that Legolas is holding with a wave of her hand. 

"It was meant for you to use." 

"You are seriously getting on my nerves Elf." Diana glares at Legolas. 

"As you are mine," he replies and shoves the mat into her hands and walks off. 

"Stubborn, pointy eared..." she grumbles under her breath and then sneezes. She throws the rolled up mat at him and sneezes again before storming off. 

"Milady" Diana turns to see a she-elf trying to catch up to her. "I am to take you to a place where you may bathe." 

Diana's face lights up. "Thank you so much! I feel so disgusting." 

"You are most welcome." Diana falls into step with the Elf. "My name is Enelya. If you need anything during your stay just ask for me." 

"Thank you Enelya." Diana notices Enelya watching her curiously and the Elf blushes when she realizes she's been caught. "I'm sorry. It's just that Rumil was right." 

Now Diana is the curious one. "Right about what?" 

"You have a slight resemblance to his sister, Aranel," Enelya says sadly. "I know. I feel like I'm bringing up painful memories for them by being here." 

"A little, yes. But I believe it brings forth many more of the happier memories than the bad ones. I know this is true for me at least. Aranel was like a sister to me." 

Enelya leads Diana into a talan with a large tub and makes sure she has all the bath supplies she needs within reach. "I will return soon with a gown for you to wear while your clothes are being cleaned," Enelya tells her and disappears through the door. 

Diana steps out of the tub and walks over to the mirror, which is really just a really shiny piece of metal, as she dries off. When she looks at her reflection she raises her eyebrows in confusion. _'Maybe it's just the mirror.'_ She picks a strand of wet hair up and looks at it. No, it's definitely longer, straighter and more blonde than it was before._'What the hell?!'_

Refusing to look in the mirror again so that she doesn't freak out, Diana slips on the pale blue gown Enelya brought her. Then she brushes out her hair, frowning as she braids the sides and then pulling them back into one braid forming kind of a crown or halo. 

Aragorn looks up and smiles when she returns to where the fellowship is staying. "You look beautiful." 

"Thanks." 

He tilts his head to the side in thought. "In fact, you could pass as an Elf." 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," she says dryly and he chuckles. 

"Bannas lin sila celair. (Your beauty shines brightly.)" Diana turns to find Legolas standing behind her with a water pitcher in his hand. 

"Thank you." She tilts her head and listens as Elvish voices fill the air. 

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas says softly as the others stop what they're doing to listen. 

Pippin moves closer to him. "What do they say about him?" 

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still to near." 

Diana sees the pain in his eyes and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. Legolas smiles sadly at her and covers her hand with his in a silent 'thank you'. 

Sam looks up, "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." 

Diana smiles over at the Hobbit. "What would you have them say, Sam?" 

Sam stands up straight. "The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers..." 

Gimli's snoring interupts him and Aragorn does everyone a favor by knocking the crap out of him. 

"...Came falling like a rain of flowers... Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He sits down dejectedly and Frodo tries to comfort him. 

Diana sighs and decides to go for a walk to clear her mind. Legolas watches her walk away before joining Aragorn and the now awake, Gimli. 

Diana finds herself in the garden she saw earlier and smiles as she smells one of the roses. "You should be resting, child." Startled by the soft voice she turns to find Galadriel standing behind her. 

"I know." 

"Many thoughts plague your mind. Come, sit." Galadriel leads her to a bench and they sit down. 

"Lady Galadriel, why am I having visions about Haldir's sister? And I've noticed changes in myself since I came to Middle Earth." 

"Very well, you deserve to hear the truth now, but others should be here as well...Ah here they are now." 

When Haldir, Rumil and Orophin enter the garden, Diana looks up at Galadriel in confusion but doesn't voice the question that is burning in her mind. 

Three gasps can be heard from the brothers when Diana turns to look at them. Haldir steps forward, "Aranel?" 

"No, Haldir. I am Diana, not Aranel. I'm sorry." She looks down sadly, upset to bring such pain to the brothers. 

"But you are Aranel. The visions you are having are not visions but memories." 

Diana's head begins to swim. "Then why haven't I experienced them before now?" 

"The memories were buried deep in your mind and seeing Haldir brought them to the surface. In time you will remember everything about your past. When you were returning to Lorien you were killed in the attack. Some time later you were reborn but for reasons unknown you were born to another world. In this world the firstborn did not exist so you were born as a mortal. When you returned to your rightful world, you started to be returned to your former self, slowly so that is would not send your body into a state of shock." 

Diana takes in what she has just been told as she looks up at her newfound brothers and then does the only thing she can. She passes out, cold. 


	7. Show off

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien. 

**Vipera berus**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. 

**Isabelle Black**: shrugs What can I say? 

**Silvermane1**: hehe. Actually if it were me, I would have passed out as soon as I figured out I was in Middle Earth. 

**allgoodfungall274**:Thanks for the review. 

xx **A/N: Anything in bold is spoken in Sindarin. I'm to lazy to try and find the translations for all the speech in this chapter. So please forgive me.**

* * *

Orophin catches Diana and sinks to the ground with her in his arms. "**Oh sweet, sweet Aranel.**" He hugs her to him tightly. "**You have returned to us.**" 

Diana wakes up to find herself crushed against someone's chest. She sees Haldir and Rumil next to her and figures it can only be... "Orophin, Diana can't breath." 

She smiles at the amused chuckles and sits up when Orophin releases her. Remembering the past few minutes she looks up at Galadriel and draws a shaky breath. 

"If I am Aranel, why was I brought back? And why in a different world?" _That's a logical question, right? Oh Lord! Who am I kidding? There isn't anything logical about any of this! I've gone completely insane!_

Galadriel laughs, "I assure you that you are perfectly sane." Diana glares at Galadriel for eavesdropping in her thoughts. Sam's words, 'I haven't been dropping no eaves, honest,' runs through her mind and she grins. Her attention is brought back to Galadriel when she speaks again. "As for why you were brought back, I am afraid I do not yet know the answer." 

"So let me make sure I got this right. I was killed and then reborn in another world. Then for some unknown reason I'm brought back to this world. I'm turning back into an Elf and these three are my brothers. Does this happen often?" 

"It has happened only one other time. Lord Glorfindel's life was restored to him." 

Diana looks over at the brothers and can tell they all want nothing more than to grab her and not let go. She smiles, "It'll take some time for me to get used to this. But I know you've missed Ara...me, so okay." As soon as she opens her arms Diana is smothered by her brothers. 

Overwelmed by everything Diana begins to feel exhausted and emotional. "Okay, okay. I need to breathe now." They release her and she takes a deep breath. "I think I need to rest." 

She says goodnight to Galadriel, Orophin and Rumil before allowing Haldir to walk her back to where the fellowship is staying. She was offered to stay with her brothers but Diana declined stating that everything was still to new and she needed time.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Diana is well aware of the whispering and curious glances. Unable to take any more she excuses herself and leaves the dining area. 

She finds a small stream at the edge of the city and sits down. Diana leans over and looks at her reflection in the mirror. The freckles that used to be sprinkled across her nose are now all but gone and her skin is smoother and fairer than it used to be. She reaches up and touches one of her ears that now has a slight point to it and a tear slips down her cheek. She didn't look like herself and she hated it. Reaching out she hits the water angrily, disrupting the reflection. 

Legolas silently watches her from the edge of the clearing, unsure if he should approach her or not. 

"You probably think I should be happy that I'm an Elf." Diana hadn't turned to face him when he came into the clearing, but she saw his reflection in the water. 

"Nay. You have a right to be angry. For you just found out that you are not who you thought you were." He walks over and sits next to her. "I would be angry also." 

Diana looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so confused. I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I Diana, the independant, stubborn, daughter of Sara and Bill? Or am I the reborn Elf Aranel, sister to Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil? Which do I chose?" 

Legolas reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as he watches her with compassion. "It's not a matter of choice because you are the 'independant, stubborn, daughter of Sara and Bill' that I know," he smirks. "Just as you are the Elf that your brothers know. Embrace both lives for both make you who you are." 

Legolas stands up and looks at her. "Just remember that you aren't alone. Aragorn also struggles with a similar problem. Maybe it would be good for both of you if you talked with him about this." 

"Legolas" Diana stands up as he turns to leave. He stops and looks back at her. She timidly steps forward and hugs him. "Thank you." He smiles and returns the hug. "You are welcome." 

Diana returns to the edge of the stream after he leaves to think about what he said. 

She closes her eyes and tries to remember anything about her life as Aranel. When her concentration is broken for the third time she sighs in frustration. "I never could concentrate worth a damn." 

_"Close you eyes and relax."_ Diana sits up and looks around. _'Damn Galadriel, messing around in my head again.' _

_"I trying to help you, child." _

'Fine. I'm sorry.' Diana closes her eyes and lets her body relax. 

_"Good. Now let you mind drift back..."_ Diana listens to the sounds of Galadriel's voice and lets her mind drift back farther and farther until a image of Haldir and her standing under a tree becomes clear. 

oooooooo 

Flashback: 

**"I'm not a child any more, Haldir."**

Haldir sighs. **"I realize that, Aranel. That is not the reason I will not allow it."**

Aranel straightens, **"Then what is the reason?" **

"You are an elleth." 

Aranel glares angrily at her brother. **"Arwen has been trained to wield both sword and bow!"**

**"But Arwen has not asked to join the ranks!"** he yells back. 

**"I was raise by the Marchwarden and his soldiers. I have learned sword and bow ever since I was old enough to walk. It is all I know how to do and you, yourself said that I was better than most."**

**"I worry for your safety."**

**"I know, dear borther, it is your job to worry about our brothers and I, just as we worry about you."** Aranel cups his cheek in her hand. **"But I must make my own decisions."**

Haldir looks up and sighs in defeat. **"I will talk with Lord Celeborn and if he will allow it then you will join the ranks."**

**"Thank you."** Aranel hugs her brother who is secretly hoping that Lord Celeborn will forbid Aranel from joining. 

End Flashback 

oooooooo 

Diana grins, "I was a stubborn little Elf, wasn't I." 

"Aye, that you were." 

Diana jumps and turns to find Haldir standing behind her with a smile on his face. 

"I was just remembering an argument we had." 

Haldir sits down next to her. "Which one? We had so many." 

Diana looks over at him and laughs. "I wanted to join the Guard." 

Haldir's smile fades. "And unfortunately Lord Celeborn allowed it when you agreed to join and be trained as a healer and not fight in battle unless necessary." 

"Oh. So that's why..." she trails off when she sees Haldir's expression. _'Subject change needed fast.'_ "So tell me, I was a better archer than you, wasn't I?" 

Haldir glares at her but his eyes twinkle in amusement. "I beg your pardon. I am the best archer in these woods." 

Diana grins at the fact that it worked. "Not anymore." 

He narrows his eyes. "Is that a challenge, my dear sister?" 

"Oh my, I believe it is," she teases. 

"Then I shall retrieve my bow and we will see who is the better archer." 

After picking up Haldir's bow they make thier way to the archery fields. Diana stops and watches the Elves that are training for a minute. 

Haldir smirks and begins taunting her. "Not losing you nerve are you, little sister? Afraid you'll lose?" 

Diana smirks at the Marchwarden. "Afraid of losing to you? Don't make me laugh." 

He just looks at her before whipping out an arrow and shooting the target dead center faster than she could blink. 

Diana swallows hard. _'Was I anywhere near that good? Shit! What if I didn't even know how to use a bow?!'_ She takes the bow from Haldir and slowly runs her hand over the wood and then grins. She retrieves an arrow from the quiver on his back and aims over his shoulder hitting the target next to his dead center. 

Two arrows whiz by their heads and split each of their arrows in two as they embed themselves in the targets. Both Elves turn to look behind them in surprise. "I should have known." Diana rolls her eyes. "Show off." 

Legolas grins at her and nods toward the targets. "No more than you." 

Her jaw drops. "I was not...Oh grow up!" Diana stalks off leaving the other two in a fit of laughter. 

Diana walks by Aragorn who is relaxing under a tree, and without stopping she asks, "how do you put up with him?" 

Aragorn's eyebrows knit together in confusion and then he chuckles as he moves to catch up with her. "What did Legolas do now?" 

She stops and glares at him. Aragorn stifles his laughter but amusemnet is still dancing in his eyes. 

"Haldir and I were in a friendly competition at the archery range and Legolas just had to go and show off by shooting two arrows at once and splitting both of ours. Then he had the nerve to accuse me of showing off because I shot over Haldir's shoulder." 

No longer to hold it in Aragorn doubles over in laughter. 

"Yea, sure laugh it up," she huffs. 

"I'm sorry." Aragorn again surpresses his laughter. "I just don't understand why you are so angry about that." 

"Because he's so frigging irritating." She drops onto a nearby bench. 

Aragorn smiles and sits next to her. "I will admit that he likes to get you riled up occasionally but he's not that bad." 

"Yea, I'll believe that when I see it," Diana snorts and Aragorn just gives her a look. "Yea, yea. He's okay when he wants to be. I'm hungry. When's lunch?" Aragorn smirks at her and she holds up her hand. "If you say I sound like Pippin I will seriously beat you." 

He holds his hands up defensively and chuckles. "I didn't say a word." 

"Men!" she huffs. Aragorn rolls his eyes and mumbles,"women." 


	8. It's all about change

Disclaimer: Someone please inform me if it's for sale because I would love to own it...but unfortuanately I don't. 

**TriGemini**: Thank you for the wonderful review! 

**Vipera berus**: You are going to give me a swelled head if you keep boosting my ego like that. hehe. It was a fun chapter to write and I'm glad you liked it. :) 

**A/N**: As in previous chapters I know the Elvish more than likely isn't right. So once again, please forgive me.

* * *

The fellowship has been taking refuge in Lorien for about two weeks and Diana knows that it is almost time for them to continue their journey. She has become fast friends with the Hobbits and has taken to calling Gimli, Adar dithen, which means little father. She calls Aragorn and Boromir, brother and Legolas...well she's not talking to Legolas right now. And the names she does call him, Haldir told her not to repeat or she would be punished. _'Big brothers! hmph.'_

Diana's thoughts then turn toward Haldir, Orophin and Rumil. She's had a chance to get to know her two oldest brothers again but it almost seems like Rumil is avoiding her. 

Since Orophin and Haldir were on patrols and wouldn't be back for a few more days she decides to talk to Enelya about it. Orophin metioned that she and Rumil were courting so maybe he's talked to her. 

After searching all over the city and asking several Elves where Enelya would be she finally finds her hanging laundry out to dry. 

"Well, if it isn't Aranel! The born again Elf that's to good to talk to her old friends anymore." 

Diana sighs at the spiteful tone in Enelya's voice. "It's not like that Enelya. I'm still trying to figure all this out and my memory of being Aranel is still just coming in bits and pieces. And all the spare time I've had I've been using to get to know my brothers again. I guess I took it for granted that you would understand. I'm sorry." 

Enelya closes her eyes and sighs. When she opens them again understanding and guilt has replaced the coldness that was there before. "No, I am sorry. This cannot be easy for you and you're right, I should have been more understanding. Forgive me?" 

Diana smiles, "only if you forgive me." 

Both stand stupidly smiling at each other before bursting into laughter and hugging. Diana steps back from Enelya and smiles brightly. "Orophin told me about you and Rumil. I'm so happy for the both of you! When did you get together?" 

Enelya blushes. "Thank you. We...After..." 

Getting an idea of what she's trying to say Diana tries to help. "Enelya, it's alright to talk about it. That is unless it's too hard for you." 

She nods in relief. "After we found out you were killed we were all devistated. Haldir and Orophin buried themselves in their work, going on more patrols and such. I turned to Lady Galadriel who would listen to me for hours on end, but Rumil. Poor Rumil was completely lost. One day he found me crying in the garden and comforted me. After that day we became close." 

Diana smiles and wipes a tear away. "I'm so glad that something good came from that horrible time you all went through." Diana regains her composure and begins helping with the laundry. "Rumil is actually one of the reasons I was looking for you. I feel as if he is avoiding me." 

"Ah." Enelya looks at her thoughtfully. "He hasn't said much to me but I've seen it too." She gets a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Do you remember what you used to do when he wouldn't talk to you?" 

Diana closes her eyes in thought and then starts to shake her head no. Suddenly her eyes pop open and she grins. "Wait! I would follow him around. Everytime he turned around I would be right there." She giggles. "He would get so frustrated that he would tell me what I wanted to know just to get me to go away." Her face drops and she sighs. "But alot of things have changed since then." 

"Yes, they have but perhaps some changes need to be undone." 

Diana looks up. "Do you think it will work?" 

"It's worth a try." 

Enelya watches her friend run off to try and find Rumil and shakes her head in amusement. "Some things have not changed so much."

* * *

After finding Rumil at the training fields, Diana sits to watch as he spars with another Elf. She feels as if she should know him and after a few minutes his name comes to her. His name is Fingon. He had joined the Guard a year before her death. She wrinkles her nose in distaste when she also remembers that he had taken a liking to her but he was arogant and to pushy for her liking. 

The two Elves finish their spar and go their seperate ways. Diana jumps to her feet and follows Rumil. Realizing someone is behind him he looks over his shoulder. 

"Hello." 

"Suiliad." He raises an eyebrow at her but turns and continues walking. When she continues to follow him he again looks back at her. "May I help you with something, Aranel?" 

"No, I'm fine." 

Rumil sighs and again looks ahead. Diana grins at his obvious irritation and continues to follow him. When he gets to her brothers' talan he turns to Diana. 

"I hope you know that it won't work this time." 

Diana grins. "You say that everytime." 

Rumil rolls his eyes and motions for her to go in first. 

As soon as she steps through the doorway her head begins to spin as memories begin to flood her mind. Diana grabs her head and sinks to the floor in pain. 

"Aranel!" Rumil drops to the ground beside her, worry etched on his face. "Aranel, what's wrong?" 

"To many memories," she gasps and reaches out to take his hand, more for her reasurrance than his. "It happened before with Haldir." 

"What can I do?" Rumil tries to push the rising panic back down. 

"Just give me a minute and I'll be okay." 

Not knowing what else to do Rumil pulls her into his lap and holds her until she relaxes. 

The rush of memories finally stops and Diana snuggles closer to her brother but when she feels his body shake she pulls back to look at him. He looks away from her and her heart breaks at the sight of tears on his cheeks. "Rumil?" 

"I couldn't take it if I lost you again," he says barely above a whisper. 

Diana cups his face in her hands and makes him look at her. "You won't." Rumil hugs her to him and she lays her head on his shoulder. 

The siblings hold each other for comfort until, "It worked again, you know." 

Rumil rolls his eyes and begins tickling her sides. She shrieks and crawls away from him before standing up and looking around the talan. Diana runs a hand arcoss a decrative table and smiles over at her brother. "Nothing has changed." 

"Yes it has." Rumil stands up and walks over to his sister. "It's lost its heart. Why have you remained with the travelers and not returned to your home?" 

"The same reason you wouldn't talk with me." 

He nods in understanding. "And now? Are you still afraid?" 

"Yes," she sighs, "but its time for me to return home." 

Rumil smiles and hugs her.

* * *

Diana smiles as she watches Merry and Pippin argue over the last roll from supper. "What do you think about it, lassie?" 

Diana looks over at Gimli in confusion. "About what?" 

Boromir chuckles. "Aragorn thinks we should stay another week or two but Gimli says 'we should get along with it'." 

"Oh." Diana looks down sadly. 

Pippin leans his head to the side as he looks at her. "You aren't ready to leave here yet either, are you?" 

Merry studies the elleth for a moment and then looks at his cousin. "I don't think she's coming with us, Pip." 

"No, my place is here. I will move into my brothers' home tomorrow," she says softly. 

"I'm not surprised by your choice though we will miss you," Aragorn smiles softly. The others voice their agreement and Diana smiles sadly. 

"I'll miss you guys too." 

"I will miss the 'Oh, Orlando' that she whispers in her sleep," Legolas says doing a bad impression of her voice. 

Diana's jaw drops and she moves to tackle him but he's to fast and springs to his feet. 

"Who's Orlando?" he asks over the others' laughter. 

The pair race through the city with Legolas laughing and Diana yelling out the different ways that she plans to kill him. 

As the pair make their way back through the camp Boromir "accidentally" trips Legolas and Diana pounces on him. She punches him in the stomach and he grabs her hands before she can hit him again. "Daro," he laughs. "I was just trying to lighten the mood." 

"Yea well don't do it at my expense next time!" she huffs. 

Legolas raises his eyebrow at her in amusement. 

"What?" 

"Are you going to let me up anytime soon?" 

Diana blushes and jumps up. "I'm going to turn in for the night." She leaves the fire quickly and everyone laughs at her embarassment. 

"At least she's talking to him again," Merry says. 

"I don't think threatening to hang him upside down from a tree by his..." Sam shakes his head before continuing. "And using him for target practice can be counted as talking to him, Merry." 

Boromir grins. "Lady Diana has quite a colorful way of saying things, doesn't she?" 

"Colorful or not, I don't think I want her angry with me." Gimli chuckles before taking a puff off his pipe. 

Frodo, who had been quiet most of the night looks up in confusion. "What's a car? And why would she want to drive it up his..." 

"Frodo!" Aragorn laughs and shakes his head.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. I needed it to transition Diana into her brothers' home and the fact that she wasn't leaving with the Fellowship but most of it was just a filler. Hopefully I won't disappoint with future chapters. 


	9. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

**TriGemini**: Changes the story? Nah. I never planned for Diana to leave Lorien with the Fellowship. Guess you'll just have to wait and see.:) 

**Vipera berus**: Glad you liked it. Ha, I'll keep writing as long as you keep boosting.:) 

**Silvermane1**: She had to stay behind. There was no reason for her to continue on with the Fellowship so the logical thing was for her to stay with her brothers. But don't worry this story's just getting started.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Lady Galadriel?" 

Galadriel smiles and motions for her to sit with her on a bench in the center of her private garden. "As you know, our guests are to leave today. Celeborn and I have decided to gift each of them a cloak of the Galadrim. I would like for you to present one of these gifts to a member of the Fellowship." 

Diana smiles. "It would be a great honor. Thank you, Lady Galadriel." 

"You're welcome, Aranel. Now go," Galadriel smiles. "It's almost time for your friends to depart and Orophin is waiting to escort you to the river."

* * *

Diana falls into line with the other seven Elves as they walk to the clearing where the Fellowship is waiting. They stop and turn to face them. As one they step forward and drape the cloaks around the shoulders of a traveler as Celeborn addresses the group. 

Diana thinks about poking Legolas with the pin as she fastens his cloak with the Leaf of Lorien and he smirks at her as if he knows what she's thinking. However, both know better than to do or say anything during the ceremony. 

After they are presented the cloaks Galadriel gives them each another gift and speaks to them individually. Diana waits patiently for her chance to say her goodbyes. 

Finally they spread out into different directions and Diana approaches Frodo. "How are you doing, Frodo?" 

"I'm fine." 

Diana smiles sadly at the brave little Hobbit and sits down next to him. "You have a hard journey in front of you, Frodo. I know you're worried but you are stronger than you think. Galadriel told you that even the smallest person can change the world and it's true. In my world, many great things, things that changed our world for the better, were done by people that were considered small and unimportant. Just remember, Frodo, no one is truly unimportant because everyone has a purpose." 

Frodo looks up at her, hope in his eyes for the first time in a while. "Do you truly think that I can destroy the ring?" 

"Yes, I do. Have faith in yourself, Frodo. You can do anything you set your mind too," Diana smiles. 

"Thank you." Frodo hugs her. 

"I'm going to miss you. Take care of yourself, alright?" She pulls back and looks at him and he nods. 

"Good. Now I need to find Sam and our little trouble makers and say my goodbyes to them." 

Diana finds Sam wandering not far from Frodo and grins. "Always Frodo's little protector." 

"I wish you were coming with us, Miss Diana" Sam says when he sees her. 

"I know Sam. Hopefully our paths will cross again." She kneels down and hugs him. "You take care of Frodo for me. Stay with him no matter what happens because he'll need your strength and your friendship more than ever from here on out." 

Sam pulls back and looks at her questioningly. "I don't intend on leaving him." 

"I know you don't, Sam. You'll understand what I mean later," Diana smiles. "Goodbye, Sam and don't forget to take care of yourself too." 

"Goodbye, Miss Diana." Diana watches him nervously climb into one of the boats. She laughs when it rocks and he grabs ahold of the sides for dear life. 

She turns to find Boromir and Gimli behind her. "Adar dithen (Little father), I will miss you." She hugs Gimli. 

"And I you," he says in her ear. "You tell those brothers of your's to take good care of you or they will answer to me." 

"I will do that," Diana says in amusemnet and then turns to Boromir. 

She hugs him tightly, knowing that she will never see him again, and tries to control her emotions. "Do not worry. The White City will be restored to it's former glory. Your people will be proud of you." 

Boromir pulls away from her and wipes a tear off her cheek. "I will take that thought with me. Thank you." 

Diana kisses him on the cheek and hugs him one last time before turning to look for Aragorn. 

Aragorn is talking with Lord Celeborn so she looks for Merry and Pippin instead and finds them already in one of the boats. She says her goodbyes to them and tells them to stay out of trouble, knowing that is asking the impossible from them. 

When Aragorn is finished talking with Celeborn he walks over to her. "I hope that we will meet again one day." 

"I hope so too." Diana smiles up at him. "You have helped me a lot and now I have some advice for you. Embrace who you are. Do not be afraid of it because I know in my heart that you will make a great King." 

He nods and then looks up at her with sadness in his eyes. "I haven't asked for you to share your knowledge of what will happen but I must ask. Do you know what is to become of Arwen?" 

"Yes, but I can't tell you what her choice is, Aragorn. I will tell you this, though. It is a saying from the world I came from and it will do you good to remember it." She reaches up and touches the pendant at his throat. "True love conquers all." 

Aragorn smiles and covers her hand with his. "I will remember it, little sister. I will miss you." 

"Be careful," she tells him. He gives her a quick hug and then looks at her for a minute before turning toward the boats. 

"Do I get a chance to say goodbye? Or are you not talking to me again?" 

Diana turns to find Legolas leaning against a tree. She rolls her eyes at him and he smiles as he steps toward her. 

"I knew I should have poked you with that pin." 

Legolas laughs. "Somehow I knew that was what you were thinking earlier." 

"Legolas, I want to thank you for what you said that day by the stream. It helped me accept everything a little easier." 

"I'm glad that I was able to help. Goodbye, Aranel." He touches his chest above his heart and bows his head in the traditional Elven farewell and then turns to leave. 

"Legolas." Diana grabs his arm to stop him and he turns back around. 

She steps forward and hugs him. "Take care of them for me." 

Legolas kisses her on the forehead. "I will keep them safe." 

She looks up at him. "Keep youself safe while your at it." 

"I will. Namaarie (farewell), Aranel," he laughs and gently squeezes her shoulders in reasurance before releasing her. 

"Namaarie, Legolas," she says as he once again starts for the boats. 

Diana sighs sadly and turns to go back to her talan when Galadriel's voice stops her. _"Come join me at the river's edge."_

Diana is surpised at this because it is tradition that only the Lady of the Wood is to give the final farewell to those who are leaving. 

_"Thank you, Lady Galadriel"_ Diana gives her a grateful smile as she joins Galadriel at the river.

* * *

It has been quiet since the Fellowship left the day before. Enelya is busy with her chores and all three of her brothers are back out on patrols, so Diana wanders around the city in boredom. She hears a comotion at the edge of the city and she goes to investigate. 

By the time she gets there all she finds is Rumil at the bottom of the stairs that leads to the platform where the Fellowship was taken when they first arrived. 

"What's going on?" 

Rumil looks at her and she sees the surprise and relief in his eyes. "Gandalf's alive and well. He is with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn as we speak." 

Diana's eyes light up with happiness. "Gandalf's here? Oh thank God he's alright." She hugs her brother as she laughs in relief. 

"Indeed I am. And I must say that it is good to see that you are well, Aranel." He smiles kindly down at her. 

"Gandalf!" Diana runs to him and hugs him. 

"Tell me. How was Frodo fairing when you last saw him?" 

Diana spends the rest of the day with him telling him about the Fellowship and listening to his tale of after they were separated. 

My dear, I must ask you if there is something about what you know that is troubling you? I get the feeling that you feel something isn't right." 

Diana looks at him thoughtfully for a minute. "I'm not sure. Would you tell me everything that has happened since Frodo left the Shire?" 

She listens intently as he tells her of Frodo's journey to Rivendell and then of the Fellowship up until they found her. 

"I was right something is wrong. Arwen wasn't supposed to find Frodo. It was Lord Glorfindel. And on the day we reached the West-gate we should have been attacked by wolves early that morning." 

"I must ask that you come with me. For I fear your knowledge will be needed in the days to come. Understand that I do not ask for will happen but what has changed." 

Not wanting to be involved with what is to happen but understanding the importance of her going, Diana agrees. _'Now, just to tell my brothers. I fear that it will be harder to tell them where I'm going than it will be to take on a hundred orcs.'_

* * *

"You're what!" Orophin yells. 

"I forbid it." Haldir glares at Diana, daring her to defy him. 

Diana glares back at him. "While I am your sister, I am also old enough to make my own decisions, Haldir. I will not stand by and let my friends die while I do nothing when I have the ability to stop it." 

"And I will not let my sister die a second time!" he roars and then lowers his voice to barely above a whisper. "My heart couldn't take it." 

"Neither could mine." Rumil looks at her with pain filled eyes. 

"I will be fine." Diana tries to reassure her brothers. 

Galadriel appears in the doorway. "I understand why you do not want her to go as does she. It is the same reason she doesn't like it when you go on patrols but she must do this." 

Diana tries to hide her smile when it is Haldir who glares at Galadriel with the "butt out" look instead of her this time. Because for once she's glad that Galadriel is involved. 

"Her friends will protect her, even with their own lives. And Gandalf will make sure that she does not get in harms way." Galadriel smiles at Haldir with a 'I know what you're thinking because it's the same glare I get from your sister' look. 

Haldir quickly glances at Diana before walking out the door. Diana sighs and lowers her head to hide the tear that slips from her eye. 

"Do not worry, little one." Galadriel lifts her head up so that she's looking into her eyes. "He is just afraid for you. Give him time." Diana nods and Galadriel leaves. 

Haldir doesn't return by the time she goes to bed that night but after she falls asleep he appears in her doorway. He stays in her room the rest of the night watching her sleep and lost deep in thought. As the sun starts to rise he silently slips out of her room and leaves to take a walk in the cool morning air. 

That morning Orophin and Rumil help her pack the provisions she will need and then she goes in search for Haldir. After searching most of the morning she dejectedly walks to the stables where Rumil and Orophin said they would meet her. However, instead of finding them she finds Haldir waiting for her with a beautiful solid black stallion. 

"This is Gelmir. It means Shadow warrior. He has carried me loyally through battle and saved my life many times." Haldir turns his attention from the horse and looks at her. "I would trust no other mount with you." 

"I wish you could understand why I'm doing this," she says quietly. 

He smiles softly and reaches out to cup her cheek in his hand. "I do. Though it doesn't make it any easier for me to let my baby sister go." 

Diana falls into his arms and he kisses her forehead as he hugs her tightly. "Amin mela lle, muinthel. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. (I love you, sister. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.)" 

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "Ar' amin mela lle, muindor. (And I love you, brother.)" 

Haldir leads her to where everyone is waiting. She says her goodbyes to Enelya, Orophin and Rumil whiles Gandalf waits patiently atop Shadowfax, and then Haldir helps her mount Gelmir. 

Galadriel gives her a bow and a quiver of arrows. "May these protect you well. Namaarie, Aranel." 

"I myself have used this sword in battle." Celeborn says handing her the sword. "I hope that you do not have to use it, but it will protect you well if you must. Be careful and return safely to us." 

"Thank you my Lord, Lady." Diana nods and then pulls the hood of her cloak over her head to hide her tears before following Gandalf down the path. She turns and looks at her brothers one last time before urging Gelmir into a gallop behind Shadowfax, not noticing there are tears in their eyes as well. 


	10. What now!

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me. 

**TriGemini**: Haldir understood why she wanted to go from the beginning. He just didn't like it...at all. :) 

**Vipera berus**: Wow! Again with the ego boost. hehe. My head is twice it's normal size now. :) 

**Silvermane1**: Goodbyes always are. But things will get better. 

**GinnyPotter4eva**: Wow! What can I say to that? Thank You! And yes I'm inspired so here's your update...:D 

**fanfictionworm**: Thank you. 

**dizzy izzy**: Thank you! And yes, an alter would freak me out just a little...well OK a lot. 

**A/N**: Hey everyone, I have an Orlando Bloom fanfiction/art website that I've been playing with. It's nothing spectacular or anything but if you have any Orlando (or character) stories/poems/art work I would love to host it. I have the link posted on my profile page. Be warned though, so far I don't have anything posted. That's why I need you guys and please spread the word.

* * *

Diana and Gandalf reach Fangorn Forest and dismount. "When are we to meet Merry and Pippin?" 

"The Rohirrim will attack the orcs during the night and the Hobbits will escape sometime in the night. Sorry that I can't be any more specific than that." 

"That will do. Come, we have some time to rest." Diana grabs her bag and follows Gandalf into the forest. 

Diana looks around nervously as they walk through the trees. She can tell that this forest is thousands of years old and she can almost sense that they are angry. "Gandalf?" She speeds up to catch him. "It's almost as if the trees are talking to each other and they seem angry. Should I be worried?" 

"You have nothing to fear from the trees." Gandalf looks around and then sits on a rock. "We will rest here until it is time." 

Diana sits on the ground and leans up against the rock. She starts to dose off but movement catches her attention. She slowly looks up to find a pair of eyes looking down at her. "Gandalf." She slowly scoots around the rock, putting it between her and the thing with eyes. "Do trees have eyes?" 

"Don't be silly." Gandalf chuckles. "That is no tree. He is an Ent." Gandalf turns and greets the Ent. 

"Treebeard" she whispers to herself. Diana stands up and slowly makes her way to Gandalf's side, not taking her eyes off of Treebeard. 

Treebeard's attention turns to her. "Welcome Aranel. It is an honor to have the Gilhen in Fangorn forest." 

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Treebeard." She then turns to Gandalf in confusion. "Gilhen? Why did he call me Star Child?" 

Gandalf sighs and looks at her. "Why do you think you were brought back from death?" 

Diana shakes her head. "I don't know." 

"Very few know of who you truly are, not even your brothers. We hoped that it would not come to this." Gandalf again sighs and sits down. "As you know Sauron's life force is connected to the ring and if he finds it Middle Earth will plunge into darkness. No one will be able to stop it." 

Diana nods and he continues. "No one except for one. Only the Star Child will be able to defeat Sauron if he regains the One Ring. If Frodo fails, you are the only hope for us." 

Diana slides to the ground in shock. "But how? I don't have any powers. I'm not like you or Galadriel." 

"No, indeed you are not. You are much greater. You have the ability to move things with your mind instead of relying on spell as we do..." 

Two hours later Diana sits silently next to Gandalf trying to take in everything Gandalf has told her. Treebeard had left sometime before._'This just keeps getting better and better. I could accept being an Elf but this? Stupid Gandalf. What does he know? If I had powers I'd take his staff and wack him with it.'_

"The orcs are at the edge of the Forest. Come, it is almost time. Owe. Aranel!" 

Diana looks up at Gandalf and she falls off the rock in shock. "Holy crap!" 

Gandalf's staff is hovering over him and he is rubbing his head as he glares at her. "Would you be so kind as to return my staff?" 

Diana catches a glint of amusement in his eyes and giggles. "Sorry Gandalf, I didn't actually mean to do that. I was just blowing off a bit of steam." 

When he has his staff again he turns and starts for the edge of the forest. "Keep you head covered. Now that you've used your powers you have been blessed by the Valar." He chuckles when she feels her face looking for some type of mark. "You won't find anything there, child. I was refering to your eyes. They are now a bright blue. The color of the sky. Very beautiful but they will draw attention." 

Diana covers her head and follows after him as he continues talking. "But be warned. The intensity of the Gilhen's eyes is so powerful that no one can endure looking into them."

* * *

Diana watches in amusement as Treebeard unceremoniously dumps Merry and Pippin at Gandalf's feet. Their eyes travel up his white robes to his face. They both gasp in shock at the Wizard standing before them. 

"Gandalf? Is it really you?" Merry asks. 

"Indeed it is, Master Meriadoc." Gandalf grins at the Hobbits as they pick themselves up off the ground. 

Pippin looks at him in awe. "But you're White." 

"That I am. A story for another time though, I'm afraid." 

"Trust me, it's a long story, too." Diana steps out of hiding and smiles at the confused looks from Merry and Pippin. "What, it's only been a couple of weeks and you've already forgotten me?" Diana lowers her hood. "I'm hurt," she teases. 

She laughs when they both latch onto her in a hug, almost knocking her over. Pippin looks up at her and instantly his eyes lower from hers. "What happened to your eyes?" 

"I've never seen eyes of that color of blue before," Merry adds. 

Diana sighs, "Another long story. Let's ust say it's another one of my 'adjustments' since coming to Middle Earth and leave it at that for now." 

Diana tends to the cut on Merry's head while Gandalf talks with Treebeard. "I'm glad I got to see you two again. Lorien was way to quiet since you guys left. So how was everyone last time you saw them?" 

They look at each other and then up at Diana with sadness in their eyes. "Boromir was killed while trying to protect us. We don't know about the others." Merry tells her. 

"I know about Boromir," she says as a tear slips down her cheek. "But don't worry, the others are fine. Frodo and Sam are on their way to Mordor and the other three are tracking you as we speak." 

"Really?" Pippin smiles. "I can't wait to see them." 

Gandalf comes over to them. "I'm afraid that won't be possible my dear Hobbit. For your path lies with Treebeard for the time being. Say your goodbyes quickly. Treebeard's waiting for you." 

After Treebeard leaves with the Hobbits, Diana turns to Gandalf. "So what now?" 

Gandalf sits down and pulls out his pipe. "Now we wait." 

"Oh fun," Diana says and rolls her eyes. Gandalf gives her a sideways glance and chuckles before taking a puff of his pipe.

* * *

That next afternoon Gandalf sends Diana to keep watch for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. She suspects it's because she was getting on his nerves. Of course, 'Ninety-nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall' and 'The Song that Never Ends' does tend to annoy people. 

Diana hears horses approaching and pulls her cloak around herself and hides behind a tree. She's a good distance away but she doesn't want to risk being spotted and the cloak will blend in with her surroundings. 

She watches them silently but when Aragorn kicks the helmet something clicks in her mind. Berating herself in her mind for not thinking about it earlier she slips further back into the forest. When she's a good distance away from the risk of being detected she races back to where Gandalf is waiting. 

"Gandalf!" 

"What is it?" He looks up at the excited elleth expectantly. 

"I know why things didn't seem right to me. It's like the movie instead of the book." she says excitedly. 

At Gandalf's confused expression she quickly tries to explain what a movie is and after he gets the basic idea, she continues. "And in the movie it was Arwen that found Frodo, the wolves didn't attack the Fellowship on the way to Moria, and... Oh No!" She clasps her hand over her mouth and shakes her head in denial at the next realization. 

"What's wrong, child? What will happen?" Gandalf asks worriedly. 

"Haldir. In the movie my brother dies." Diana looks up at Gandalf with tears in her eyes. "I can't let that happen, Gandalf. I won't let that happen." 

"I won't stop you." Gandalf puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Come, let's have a little fun until it's time to meet our friends." 

They silently make their way to the edge of the forest and wait until Legolas and Aragorn fall asleep leaving Gimli on watch. Gandalf looks at Diana and she smiles at the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

Gandalf silently slips closer to their camp as Diana makes her way to their horses. Gimli spots Gandalf and wakes the others but when Aragorn speaks to him he slips back into the woods. While Gandalf had them distracted she released the horses and chased them toward where Shadowfax and Gelmir were waiting. 

Safely back in the forest Diana and Gandalf watch in amusement as they grumble about the 'old man' and the horses before finally laying back down. Then the two make their way back to their own camp to rest for the night. 

The next morning Diana watches as Gandalf approaches Legolas Aragorn and Gimli. She knows thy realize he's there when they begin whispering to each other and readying their weapons. 

Just as he appears in a blinding white light they turn and attack. He knocks away their weapons and steps onto the rock he and Diana had sat upon the night before. 

He disguises his voice as Saruman's. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." 

"Where are they?" Aragorn questions as he shields his eyes from the light. 

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Gandalf's voice slowly fades from Saruman's back to his. 

Aragorn takes a step forward. "Who are you? Show yourself!" 

Gandalf steps forward as the light disappears to reveal who he is. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all look at him in shock and disbelief. 

Legolas kneels on one knee. "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Gimli follows his lead but Aragorn is to shocked to move. 

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." 

"You fell," Aragorn says still in disbelief. 

"Through fire..." 

Diana rolls her eyes as Gandalf starts to tell them what happened. _'Here we go again with the story. Can we say drama queen.'_ She sighs and waits for him to finish. 

"Gandalf." Aragorn steps forward. 

"Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," he teases them. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." 

Diana follows them silently as they start out of the forest as Gandalf tells them that we're headed to Edoras and about the Ents. 

"...In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be," Gandalf calls to Gimli over his shoulder. 

Gimli stops and grumbles, "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." 

Diana quietly slips behind him. "You got that right." 

Gimli spins around in surprise. 

"Hello, Adar dithen." Diana laughs when he looks up at her, speechless. "Come on. The others are waiting for us." 

"Ah. I was wondering where you'd went off to," Gandalf smiles when Diana follows Gimli out of the forest. 

Aragorn looks up and grins. "I thought you weren't coming." 

"I decided that I couldn't let you guys have all the fun." She smiles and hugs him before turning to Legolas when he puts a hand on her shoulder. 

"You shouldn't have come here. It's to dangerous," he says harshly. 

Diana glares at him. "It's no more dangerous than when you were trying to kill me every chance you got last time we traveled together." She shrugs off his hand and pulls her hood up. After swinging up onto Gelmir's back she looks down at him. "If I can put up with your bullshit then I doubt I'll have any problem dealing with whatever Saruman and Sauron can dish out." 

He shakes his head angrily and mounts his horse before pulling Gimli up behind him. 

"Do not fret Legolas. The Gilhen can take care of herself," Gandalf calls as he mounts Shadowfax. 

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all turn to look at her questioningly and she sighs. _'Damn Wizard.'_ "I'll explain later." 

Diana turns Gelmir and follows Gandalf. The other three look at each other and Aragorn shrugs. They nudge their horses forward and race to catch up with their companions. 


	11. Releasing the King

Disclaimer: Here we go again...It's not mine. 

**Vipera berus**: Hmmm...I guess you'll just have to wait and see :-) 

**Silvermane1**: Cool. :) 

**GinnyPotter4eva**: Thanks. Didn't you know?...It's our evil plan to turn everyone into LOTR FF writers. hahahaha. 

**TriGemini**: Yea, the thing about something not being right and then figuring out later the reason for it didn't seem to be a good enough reason for her to stay so I had to come up with something. I know it might be a bit cliche but that's all I had. As for Legolas, you'll find out the reason for his anger soon. :-) 

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**: Thank you! It was actually an accident but that doesn't mean she didn't enjoy it. As for Wormtongue, you'll just have to wait and see what happens to him when he ticks her off for the second time.

* * *

The ride well into the night before stopping to rest. _'Damn, my ass hurts.'_ Diana had rode horses all her life, but never at that speed for that long. Aragorn smirks at her as she walks by rubbing her sore bum. 

She gives him a dirty look. "Oh shut up." 

Legolas walks over to Diana as she's taking care of Gelmir. "Why did you come?" 

"Because I had to," she says without looking up from taking Gelmir's bridal off. 

"No, you didn't. When we get to Edoras I'm going to find someone to escort you back to Lorien." 

She spins around to face him. "You will do no such thing." 

He looks her straight in the eye. "Watch me" he hisses and walks off. 

Diana angrily watches him walk away before walking over and sitting next to Gimli. 

"Don't let him get to you, lass." 

Diana watches him sharpen his axe and sighs. Gimli is right. Legolas gets under her skin way to much and she doesn't understand why. She shakes her head to clear the thoughts of Legolas out of her mind and lays down. 

Unable to sleep, she watches the stars until eventually drifting off as the soft whispers of Gandalf and Aragorn lull her to sleep.

* * *

They bring their horses to a halt at the top of a hill. 

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf looks over at them. "There dwell Theoden, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." 

Gandalf nudges Shadowfax into a gallop toward the town and the others quickly follow. 

As they approach the gates a banner lands on the ground in front of them. Diana looks at the banner and then up at Aragorn. "I don't know about here but in the world I came from that is called a bad omen," she says nodding toward the banner. 

Aragorn looks at the banner, up at the Golden Hall and back to the banner as they pass through the gate. "It is here also." He looks back at Diana. "Stay alert." 

Everyone stops what they're doing to watch them as they make their way through the town. Diana subconciously reaches up and pulls her hood further over her face as she looks around nervously. 

Gimli glances around and then looks over at her. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." 

Once they get to the Golden Hall they dismount and start up the steps. The doors burst open and guards walk out to block the way. 

One of the guards step forward. "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." He looks almost disgusted when he says the last part and Diana grins. 

Gandalf pauses but then nods to the others and they start removing there weapons. They aren't to happy about it though and some show it by the way they hand them over. Legolas shows his expertise with his knives by twirling them in his hands before handing them to the guard. Aragorn unsheaths his dagger as if he were about to stick it in the guards gut. Diana smirks when the guard flinches. 

Diana hands the guard her weapons but glances at Gandalf when asked to remove her hood. Gandalf nods and she pushes the hood back. All the guards look at her curiously but none are able to hold her gaze and avert their eyes elsewhere. 

The first guard turns back to Gandalf. "Your staff." 

Gandalf imediately changes his posture. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick." 

The guard sighs and turns to lead them through the doors. Gandalf winks at Aragorn before leaning on Legolas as if he needs help walking. Diana and Aragorn exchange amused glances as they follow behind him. 

Diana shakes her head sadly at the decrepit old shell of the King. The greasy man sitting to his right catches her attention as he leans over to whisper to him. She leans forward to whisper in Legolas' ear. "The maggot looks like a worm." 

Legolas turns his head slightly and she sees his lips twitch up at the corner, but then something else catches his eye. He nods his head to the side. "Be careful." 

Diana glances in the direction of his nod and sees five men walking in the shadows watching them. She looks past Aragorn and sees that many more on the other side of the Hall. 

Gandalf notices them too. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Theoden King." 

They keep their eyes on the men as they continue forward. 

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" The King looks at the worm for reassurance. 

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Wormtongue approaches Gandalf and stops in front of him. 

Gandalf glares at him. "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death..." 

Diana rolls her eyes. _'Not again.'_

"...to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." 

_'Oh. I guess not. Ha, Gandalf thinks he looks like a worm too.'_

Wormtongue shrinks back in fear when Gandalf raises his staff. "His staff. I told you to take the Wizard's staff." 

The men attack and Gandalf continues toward the King while the others keep the men back. 

Diana notices Wormtongue trying to sneak out and looks over at Legolas. "I got the worm!" She punches him in the face and sweeps her leg out, knocking him to the ground. 

Gimli comes up behind her as Wormtongue tries to get up. He puts a foot on his chest and pushes him back down. "I would stay still if I were you. I know what she does to people that make her angry and trust me when I say that it's not pretty." 

With the men taken care of they all turn to watch as Gandalf releases the King from Saruman's spell. A woman runs into the room and Aragorn stops her. 

Once Saruman is gone the King starts to fall forward but the woman twists out of Aragorn's grasp and catches him. And right before everyone's eyes the King grows younger and his strength returns to him. 

After a minute he seeems to realize that Gandalf is standing in front of him and turns toward him. 

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf tells him. 

After King Theoden regains his senses his attention turns to Wormtongue, who is now being held by Diana. Wormtongue tries to get loose but she puts more pressure on his arm, which she has twisted behind his back. 

"Get this leech out of my Hall," the King hisses. 

Diana hands him over to a couple of guards who then proceed to throw him down the steps outside the hall. 

Later that evening everyone is in the main hall with Theoden arguing about what he should do. Diana eventually gets tired of the bickering and goes outside. She looks up at the stars and a sense of peacefulness washes over her. She closes her eyes when Legolas appears next to her. 

"Why are you so intent on me leaving?" 

"Why are you so intent on staying?" She rolls her eyes and he smirks. 

"I asked you first." She glances over at him and he sighs. 

"I fear for your safety. You could be injured or even killed." 

Diana turns and looks at him. "Awe, I didn't know you cared," she says sarcastically. 

His eyes lock with hers and she can see the anger and...hurt? Why would he be hurt? "Then you are a fool," he growls and walks off. 

"Legolas," she calls but he ignores her. "Legolas, wait." She starts after him but Aragorn comes out as she starts down the steps. 

"I'm glad I found you," he smiles. 

Diana glances at Legolas' retreating form and sighs before turning her attention to Aragorn. He hands her something wrapped in a piece of cloth. 

"Boromir wanted you to have this," he says quietly. 

She looks at him questioningly and then unwraps the cloth. A tear slips down her cheek as she looks down at the dagger in her hands. She runs her fingers over the White tree of Gondor that is etched in the handle. 

"Thank you, Aragorn." 

Sensing that she wants to be alone he squeezes her shoulder comfortingly and then goes back inside. 

Sometime later, Legolas comes back to the hall and finds Diana sitting on the steps. 

"It's late, you should be resting." 

Diana holds out her hands which still hold the dagger. He sits down next to her and gently pulls her to him as she begins to cry. "I'm sorry that I could not keep him safe as I promised." 

After she stops crying she pulls back so that she can look at him. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I know that we argue all the time but I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"It's alright." 

She looks down."No, it's not..." 

Legolas cups her face in his hands and makes her look at him, their faces just inches apart. "Yes, it is. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. Just as I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't care, because I do." 

Diana's breath catches in her throat when he starts to lean in. He is so close that she can feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. 

"Ah, there you two are." 

Diana jumps back and Legolas sighs in frustration while Gimli chuckles, knowing full well what he just interupted. 


	12. Blasted horse!

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**: hehe. Thanks! 

**dizzy izzy**: A plaque might be ok. I could hang it on the wall next to my LOTR altar. haha :-) 

**Dazzler420**: Thanks. Glad you like it. 

**Vipera berus**: hehe. You're gonna hate me after this chapter.

* * *

The city is preparing to flee to Helm's Deep as the remaining members of the Fellowship make their way to the stables. Diana looks over at Legolas but when he glances her way she quickly catches up to Aragorn. 

"Helm's Deep." Gandalf grumbles. 

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight," Gimli adds. "Who will defend them if not their King?" 

Aragorn sighs as they enter the stable. "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." 

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety." Gandalf enters Shadowfax's stall and turns to Aragorn. "What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will. but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf looks at Diana and then back to Aragorn. "He will need you two before the end. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." 

Aragorn glances at Diana and then turns his attention back to Gandalf. "They will hold." 

Gandalf gives them a meaningful look before turning to Shadowfax. "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time." 

Aragorn opens the stall door and Diana steps back to give Shadowfax room. 

Gandalf mounts Shadowfax and then looks at Aragorn. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Gandalf takes a deep breath and then kicks Shadowfax into a gallop. 

Legolas and Gimli jump out of the way and Diana shakes her head before looking at Aragorn. "We're in a shit-load of trouble if he's late." 

Aragorn smirks and drapes an arm around her shoulders as they start out of stables. "Then let's hope he's not late." 

They start to pass Gelmir's stall and Diana stops. "I'm going to stay and tend to Gelmir. I'll see you guys later." 

She picks up a brush and goes into his stall as the others head back to the Golden Hall. She looks around to make sure no one is within hearing distance and sighs. "What am I going to do, Gelmir? If Gimli hadn't shown up when he did last night Legolas would have kissed me." She leans her forehead against the horses shoulder. "I'm so confused. I was so thankful that Gimli came when he did. Yet, part of me wants to strangle the life out of him because now all I can think about is..." Diana feels someone coming closer and looks up to find Legolas walking toward her. She groans and begins brushing Gelmir again. 

Legolas pats the horse on the neck before looking up at Diana. "You've been avoiding me." 

"No I haven't." She bites the inside of her lip and continues to brush the horse, refusing to look at him. 

"Then why won't you even look at me?" 

She glances at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She starts to move past him but he grabs her arm to stop her from leaving. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." 

Gelmir chooses that moment to nudge Diana and Legolas catches her as she falls into him. "Are you alright?" he chuckles. 

"Yea, I'm fine. Blasted horse!" She shoots a dirty look at Gelmir and narrows her eyes, swearing that she just saw him wink at her. She tries to pull away from Legolas and when he refuses to let her go she looks up at him. His eyes search hers before he slowly leans closer. 

"I was told you were in here. The King wishes to speak with us." Gimli grins when he realizes he once again interupted them. 

Legolas' hands fall from her waist and he growls in irritaion before following Gimli out of the stables. 

Diana watches them leave. "Stupid Dwarf did it again." She turns to Gelmir. "And you. You weren't any help at all!" 

Gelmir shakes his head and whinnies as if he was laughing. 

"No more treats for you, Mister." Diana glares at him and then smiles. "Thank you." She rubs his forehead and then leaves the stables.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's kinda short. I actually had more but I thought I'd tease Vipera berus a little more since she is so anxiously awaiting their first kiss. Evil, I know but I couldn't help it. :-) 


	13. Finally!

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**: Ok, Ok. here ya go. hehe. 

**Anonomous**: Don't you just love horses with personality? Gelmir is based on a solid black stallion I had named Joe. He was a joker, too. And I swear horses CAN laugh because Joe sure did. 

**GinnyPotter4eva**: I don't plan on giving the story up but you might want to check out the A/N below. 

**Dazzler420**: Hehe. Thanks for reviewing. 

**lelia**: Thanks. 

**A/N**: Another short one. Here is the rest of the chapter that I decided to split. Also it might be a while before I update again. Some things have come up and I am going to be extremely busy and won't have a chance to get on the computer much. Please be patient and I promise I will be back as soon as I can.

* * *

Diana rushes back and forth from the stables, leading horses out to be saddled. Once that's finished she follows Eowen back into the hall and helps pack and bring out the extra weapons. Everything is rushed and as soon as she finishes one thing she finds ten more to do. 

After helping Eowen all morning Diana steps out onto a balcony to get a breath of fresh air. Legolas notices her as he passes by and stops. "Are you alright?" 

Diana turns and smiles at him. "I'm fine." 

He walks up next to her and looks out in the distance. 

"What about you? I know that you think Theoden is making a bad decision." 

Leoglas turns to look at her and smiles as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, but he does not agree." 

She catches his hand in hers and squeezes it reassuringly. "Things will work out, Legolas." 

He sighs and looks down. "I wish I had you hope, for I am losing mine." 

Diana reaches up and touches his cheek softly. He looks up at her and smiles softly as he pulls her to him. Something catches their attention and they turn to see Gimli headed in their direction. 

"Not this time," Diana hisses and focuses on the doors. They slam shut just as Gimli reaches them and Diana laughs when she hears a thud and then muffled curses. 

Legolas looks at her and grins. "Those powers of yours seem to be quite useful." He leans forward and playfully brushes his nose against hers. 

"Legolas?" 

"Yes?" 

"If you don't hurry up and kiss me I'm going to throw you off this balcony." 

He chuckles and then captures her lips with his. Diana slips her arms around his shoulders and he pulls her closer as he deepens the kiss. When they finally break the kiss Diana lays her head on his shoulder. Legolas kisses the top of her head before tightening his arms around her and resting his head against hers. 


	14. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

**A/N**: Hey, I'm back! i was gone a bit longer than I expected but here's the next chapter and more will follow soon if I have any readers left. So let me know if you want more. 

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**: New house, new computer...I'm good to go. Here's the next chappie for you. 

**dizzy izzy**: Glad you like it. 

**Vipera berus**: Thought you might like it. haha. 

**NewFoundDaughterinChrist**: I know it was short. Forgive me? 

**Silvermane1**: Thanks 

**ElvenPrincesapphire Greenleaf**: Thanks. I think Gimli learned his lesson after she nearly broke his nose. Only time will tell. :) 

**TriGemini**: If it wasn't for that blasted Dwarf. It's all his fault it took so long. Hehe. 

**angel13**: Thanks. Honestly I haven't decided if he will or not yet.

* * *

Diana is riding next to Aragorn while Legolas is scouting ahead with a couple of guards. Eowyn is walking ahead of Diana and Aragorn next to the horse Gimli's riding as he tells her about the Dwarves. 

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." 

Eowyn looks back at Aragorn and he motions to his chin. "It's the beards." 

She laughs and turns back to Gimli as he continues his story. 

Diana leans closer to Aragorn. "If Dwarf women look so much like the men. How do we know if Gimli is a man or woman?" 

Aragorn glances up at Gimli and then back to Diana. "Good question." They both break into laughter. Gimli's horse gets startled and dumps him on the ground causing them to laugh even harder. 

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time." Theoden moves his horse closer to Aragorn's. 

Diana spots Legolas riding at the front and excuses herself so they can talk. She nudges Gelmir into a trot and quickly moves to the front. Legolas smiles over at her. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm fine. Better than Gimli," she grins. "He fell off his horse." 

"I would have liked to see that," he laughs. 

They ride along in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes. 

"Diana?" 

She looks over at him but his eyes remain focused ahead. 

"Who is Orlando?" 

She narrows her eyes at him in anger before turning Gelmir around and kicking him into a full gallop toward the rear of the column. Legolas watches her in confusion before taking off after her. He calls for her to stop several times and finally grabs Gelmir's reins. 

Diana glares at him with fire in her eyes. "You embarrassed me bad enough bringing that up in front of the Fellowship. Why do you have to embarrass me further?" 

Legolas cups her cheek in his hand. "That wasn't my intention. I only want to know who he is to you." 

Diana smiles softly, her anger disappearing. "He is no one. I don't even know him." 

He removes his hand from her cheek. "Then why did you call out to him in your dream?" he asks suspiciously. 

"Legolas, it was just a dream." Diana begins to blush as she continues. "Orlando is an actor, a type of storyteller that acts out a story as they tell it." 

Legolas looks at her with a pained expression. "Do you wish to know him?" 

Diana shakes her head. "No. Orlando became well known for a character he portrayed in a story. I did wish to know that person." 

"Oh," he says and looks down. 

Diana smiles and puts her hand on his arm. "Legolas, the character he portrayed was you." 

He quickly looks up at her and then grins before leaning over and kissing her softly. 

"We better go or we'll be left behind," he says before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

Diana looks over her shoulder to find the last of the people quite a bit ahead of them. She grins at Legolas. "Race ya." She kicks Gelmir and takes off with Legolas right behind her. 


	15. Where's Aragorn?

**TriGemini**: Thanks. Glad you liked it. 

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**: Ah admit it, you only liked it cause he kissed her again. haha. Oh and thanks. 

**Eldameldor**: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I hope I don't disapoint with future chapters. 

**angel13**: Thank you.

* * *

Diana's laying next to a small campfire with Legolas sitting beside her repairing arrows. Aragorn is sitting across the fire from them smoking his pipe and talking quietly with Legolas. 

Diana notices Eowyn approaching with a pot and nudges Legolas' thigh and he leans over. "Don't eat the stew," she whispers and he gives her a questioning look. "Just trust me." She sits up and greets Eowyn with a smile. 

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot." Eowyn hands Aragorn a bowl and turns to Diana and Legolas. 

"No thank you," Diana tells her politely. 

"I've had plenty but thank you anyway," Legolas says and returns to fixing his arrows. 

Diana watches in amusement as Aragorn takes a bite of the stew and tries not to gag as he forces it down. 

"It's good," he says, forcing a smile and looking up at an expectant Eowyn. Legolas chuckles and Diana pokes him in the side. 

Smiling proudly Eowyn turns to leave and Aragorn starts to pour the stew out. She turns back around suddenly and he quickly pulls the bowl back in front of him, spilling the stew all over his hand. 

Diana starts laughing and Legolas quickly covers her lips with his to stop her. She gasps and he takes advantage of her surprise by deepening the kiss. 

"So Gimli was right," Aragorn chuckles, interupting the two and Diana blushes. Aragorn laughs even harder as he pours out the stew. "That was the most vile thing I have ever tasted." 

Diana laughs and he gives her a dirty look. "You knew the stew was disgusting, didn't you?" 

She just smiles at him and he narrows his eyes at her. "As you always say: Paybacks are hell." 

"Oooh, I'm scared. Somebody help me. The big mean Ranger's gonna get me," she taunts causing the other two to laugh.

* * *

The next morning Aragorn silently creaps over to a peacefully sleeping Diana with Legolas and Gimli watching from close by. He grins as he dumps a bucket of water on her head. 

Diana yells and jumps to her feet, ready for anything. She focuses on Aragorn who is doubled over in laughter and narrows her eyes at him. "You are so dead!" She lunges as him but he steps out of her reach. 

Deciding to get him back at a later time she begins ringing out her hair. "You are an evil, evil man," she says glaring at Aragorn. 

"That's what you get for not warning me of Eowyn's stew," he grins. 

"You should have known better. She is a noble woman who has cooks at her call at all times. Why would she have to know how to cook?" Diana chuckles and turns to gather her belongings.

* * *

Diana is walking with Eowyn and Aragorn when they notice a comotion at the front of the line. Aragorn hands Diana his horses reins and goes to investigate. 

Theoden moves closer to Diana. "What is it?" 

She looks up at him. "I don't know. Aragorn went to find out." 

Theoden starts toward the front but doesn't get very far when he spots Aragorn running back. "What is it? What do you see?" Theoden questions. 

"Warg!" Aragorn yells as he passes the king. "We're under attack!" 

Aragorn takes the reins from Diana and jumps into the saddle. Diana swings onto Gelmir's back as he races forward. She stops and turns when Eowyn calls out to her. "Why does Aragorn allow you to fight?" 

"Aragorn does not govern me. I follow him out of respect for our friendship. You however, are of the Royal house of Rohan. Your loyalty is to your King and he has entrusted you to lead your people to safety. If you wish to fight then take it up with him and leave me out of it." Without another word Diana races toward the oncoming wargs. 

She catches up to Gimli just as they reach Legolas who swings up into the saddle in front of him as they pass. 

"What are you doing?" Legolas questions her as he takes out a warg. 

"I'm a trained warrior and these people need all the help they can get." She shoots a warg and quickly fires another arrow into its rider's chest. 

Legolas sighs, "Just be careful." 

As the battle goes on Diana loses sight of Legolas and Gimli and is eventually knocked off Gelmir's back. Even though she stays on the ground Gelmir doesn't stray to far and more than once sends an orc flying with a powerful kick. 

When most of the orcs and wargs are killed Diana looks around. She finds Gimli laying under a warg with another one about to attack him. She kills it and it falls on Gimli as well. She watches in amusement as he struggles to climb out from under them. 

Finally he looks up at her in frustration. "A little help here." Diana laughes and uses her powers to throw the carcuses off of him. 

"Diana?" 

She looks up at the sound of her name and sees Legolas looking around frantically. 

"Over here," she answers as she helps Gimli up and he visibly relaxes. When Legolas get to them he checks her over for injuries before hugging her tightly. 

"Have either of you seen Aragorn?" he asks after releasing her. 

Diana looks up at him and then to Gimli. "Aragorn," she calls as she starts across the field in search for him with the other two following her lead. 

A wounded orc laughs as they pass by him and Gimli raises his axe. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." 

"He's..." the orc coughs up blood, "...dead. He tools a little tumble off the cliff." 

Legolas grabs him angrily. "You lie." 

The orc goes limp and Legolas drops him. Something in its hand catches his eye and he takes it. 

"No," Diana cries out when Legolas holds up Aragorn's necklace. She runs to the cliff and looks over the side but the only thing she sees is the numerous rocks in the fast flowing river. 

Legolas steps up next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders as he too looks over the edge. 

Theoden joins them, sorrow etched on his face. He turns as a guard walks up. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return." He glances back over the cliff and sighs. "Leave the dead." 

Legolas' head snaps around and Theoden winces at the amount of hurt and anger in his eyes. He puts a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder and gives him an apologetic look. "Come."

* * *

The gates of Helm's Deep open for the weary soldiers as shouts of "Make way for Theoden King" ring out. 

Diana tiredly slips from Gelmir's back. Legolas dismounts and hands Arod's reins to someone before taking Diana's hand and leading her through the crowd. 

Diana notices Eowyn watching her and Legolas as Gimli addresses her. When she hears Eowyn ask about Aragorn she casts her eyes downward and continues to follow Legolas. 

They find an empty room and Legolas bolts the door before sitting on the bed and hiding his face in his hands. Diana sits down next to him and holds him while he grieves for his friend. 

"Why do I feel like he's still alive?" Legolas looks up at her with tears in his eyes. 

"Because I think he still is. Remember the book I read?" she asks him and he nods. "Aragorn didn't go over the cliff in the book but in the tale the storytellers told he did, but he didn't die. He will come back to us. Now get some rest while I watch over you for a change." 

He gives her a soft smile as he leans over and kisses her. 

"I said rest. Now lay down." Diana pushes him down and he pulls her down next to him. She laughs and snuggles into his side. 


	16. King of Fools

**Crystal Moon Magic**: Thanks. Their fights were fun to write. 

**Myri78**: I'm glad you like it. 

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**: hehe Yea, well men need to learn that women are always right. LOL 

**TriGemini**: Actually the bit with the stew had nothing really to do with the story but I love that part in the movie so I had to use it. 

**GreenEyedElfGoddess**: First off, thank you. I'm glad you like it. Second, the characters look much like they did in the movie except the elves are maybe a little taller and more, I guess you could say enchanting? Orophin and Rumil look a lot like Haldir without the "stick up his ass" look about them. And Diana well I deliberately left her looks up to your imagination. But I think my vision of her pre-elf/star child would be med-length, sandy blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, average height, just a few freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks.I guess you could call her cute. Post elf/star child long straight blonde hair (same color as Haldir's) unnaturally bright slivery-blue eyes, flawless skin and tall. 

**Shero**: Thank you. Here's your update. :) 

**dizzy izzy**: Thanks! 

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin**: Thanks. I'm glad I haven't made you run screaming from the story and hopefully that won't happen in the future. LOL. 

**A/N:** I had planned on posting this chapter yesterday but some fool leveled one of the main phone line boxes for this area and the phones were dead until about 15 min ago.Also as usual things in bold are spoken in Elvish and I'm just to lazy to look it up.

* * *

"Theoden is a fool. No fortress is unbreachable. They all have their weaknessess, including this one," Diana grumbles as her and Legolas leave the main hall. 

Legolas stops suddenly but Diana isn't paying attention and almost runs into the person standing in front of them. She looks up, startled and grins when she sees who it is. 

"**You're late**" Legolas smirks and looks him over. "You look terrible." 

Diana looks up at Aragorn as she hugs him. "And you stink." 

Aragorn chuckles and when Diana lets him go he looks down at Legolas' outstretched hand. 

"This belongs to you." Legolas smiles and hands him the pendant. 

"Thank you." Aragorn puts the necklace on as he fights to hold back his emotions and then turns to look at Diana. "We're 'in a shitload of trouble.' Where is the King?" 

"In there." Diana nods her head in the direction she and Legolas had come from. "And you do know that's my line, right?" She questions as she fall into step with him. 

"Yes, but it seemed appropriate." 

They stop at the doors and she looks over at him. "I'll let you use it just this once because I know your news and you're right it is very appropriate." 

Aragorn chuckles and shoves the doors open. Everyone turns and stares in surprise at the not so dead Aragorn. "A great host of orcs are marching this was as we speak," Aragorn says walking into the room with Diana and Legolas right behind him. 

"A great host you say?" Theoden questions. 

Aragorn nods. "All Isengard is emptied." 

"How many?" Theoden questions curiously. 

"Aragorn steps forward. "Ten thousand strong at least." 

Theoden looks at him, fear in his eyes. "Ten thousand?" 

Diana steps beside Aragorn. "This is what I was trying to tell you, my lord. It is an army bred for a single purpose: To distroy the world of Men." 

Aragorn nods in agreement and looks Theoden directly in the eyes. "They will be here by nightfall." 

Theoden turns away from them in thought. A minute later he straightens his shoulders and turns back to them with determination in his eyes. "Let them come!" 

The three companions follow the King out onto the causeway, running into Gimli just outside the main hall. Diana quietly informs him of what's going on along the way. 

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!" Theoden says confidently. 

Gimli leans on his axe and looks up at the King. "This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." 

Theoden steps toward him barely containing his anger. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know hos to defend my own keep." 

"No one is saying that you don't but this army is like nothing you have fought against before." Diana sighs. 

Theoden glares at her a minute before walking back through the gate. Diana looks over at Legolas. "I take back what I said earlier. He isn't just a fool. He's a stubborn, pig headed fool." Legolas grins and gives her a chaste kiss before turning to follow the others. 

They catch up to Theoden as he continues to ramble about crops and homes. 

Diana steps forward angrily. "They don't come here to destroy Rohan's crops or villages! They come for blood, to destroy its people down to the last child!" 

Theoden leans closer to her in anger, their faces just inches apart. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of rememberance." 

Aragorn puts his hand on Diana's arm to stop her retort, knowing that she's extremely angry. "Send out riders, my lord," he says calmly. "You must call for aid." 

Theoden regains control of his anger and sighs. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? we are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." 

Diana sighs and walks of, tired of listening to the King's foolishness.

* * *

After they're done talking with the King, Loegolas looks for Diana. He finds her standing on the wall, looking out across the plains. "Still angry?" 

"No," she sighs and looks up at him. "I can't be mad at a man for his fear. Not when I'm just as scared as he is." 

Legolas pulls her to him and holds her tightly. "We better go find Aragorn and make him get some rest," Diana says, pulling away from him. 

They find Aragorn as soon as they get to the ground. He begins talking about soldier placement as they make their way through the crowds and they try to convince him to rest with no luck. 

Eowyn approaches Aragorn, upset. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." 

Aragorn raises his eyebrow. "That is an honorable charge." 

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" she questions, hoping that he will agree with her. 

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. who then will your people look to in their last defence?" Aragorn turns away, starting to get irritated. 

"Let me stand at your side," she tries again. 

Aragorn turns back to her. "It is not in my power to command it," he says harshly. 

"You do not command the others to stay!" Eowyn says, not knowing when to give up. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you." Eowyn looks pointedly at Diana. 

Aragorn follows her gaze and then turns back to her. But before he can say anything she quickly walks the other way. He turns and looks back at Diana, confusion written all over his face. "What was that?" 

"I think I know," Diana laughs. "I'll be back later." She heads in the same direction Eowyn went and easily catches up to her. 

"I made such a fool of myself. I only want to fight." Eowyn tells her as she paces back and forth. 

"He's a man. He didn't catch on to what you meant and I won't tell him that you love him," Diana grins and then turns serious. "But Eowyn, you're looking for honor and glory where there is only death and destruction. Go to the caves and protect your people." 

Eowyn's eyes flash in anger. "How dare you! What right do you have to tell me to go to the caves when you go to battle?" 

"Eowyn," Diana says calmly. "Just trust me ok? You will get your chance in battle at another time and you will do something that no man can do. You will understand what I mean when the time comes but for this battle you will be needed in the caves. If we fail you are their last defense." 

"Are you a seer?" Eowyn questions curiously. 

"In a way, but no one can know," Diana warns and Eowyn agrees to keep her secret. 

Diana watches Eowyn as she makes her way toward the caves and turns when a hand falls onto her shoulder. 

"I would command you to the caves if I thought you would actually go." Aragorn laughs at the look she gives him. 


	17. Elves to the Rescue

**Emerald Eyed Cutie**: Thank you. 

**Okanim**: Ah, you are the only one that has mentioned that but it wasn't a mistake. You will find out why later. :) 

**Crystal Moon Magic**: That would change the story to much I would think. 

**Myri78**: No she wouldn't and he knows it. That's why he didn't ask her to. 

**A/N**: As always things in bold are spoken in Elvish.

* * *

Diana is sitting on a table in the armory, listening to Legolas and Gimli arguing over who will kill the most orcs. She rolls her eyes and looks over at the door just as Aragorn walks in. 

He looks around as he walks over to her and sighs, drawing the other two companions' attention. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." 

Gimli shakes his head. "Most have seen to many winters." 

"Or too few." Legolas loses his selfcontrol as he looks around. "Look at them. They're frightened." Everyone stops what they're doing and turns they're attention to him as he continues. "I can see it in their eyes. **And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand!**" 

Aragorn looks at him sharply. "**They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.**" He turns to leave. 

Diana and Gimli look back and forth between them as Legolas takes a step forward. "Aragorn, **they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!**" 

Diana lays her hand on Legolas' arm and cringes at the emotions she see's in his eyes. 

Aragorn turns back to him angrily. "Then I shall die as one of them!" he yells and storms off. Legolas starts to go after him but Gimli holds him back. 

"Let him go, lad." Gimli pats his shoulder. "Let him be." 

Diana rubs Legolas' arm soothingly. "Let's go for a walk." He just looks at her and she tugs on his arm. "Come on." He allows her to lead him out of the armory and across the keep to a secluded area so they can talk. 

Diana spins to face him angrily. "You give up on this battle before it even starts," Diana says harshly. "This isn't the first time we've been out numbered and we made it out alive." 

Legolas steps closer to her. "There is no Balrog here to send them fleeing in terror," he hisses. 

"No," she sweeps her arm out sending a table flying arcoss the room and smashing into the wall with her powers. "But there is me. My powers tip the scale in our favor." 

She sighs and traces his jaw with her fingers. "I'm scared too, Legolas and I need your strength to get through this. And Aragorn, Aragorn needs to know that we still stand behind him." 

Legolas cups her face in his hands and leans his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." He kisses her softly and then wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "**I love you**" he whispers in her ear. 

"I love you, too." Legolas captures her lips with his in a passionate kiss. A few minutes later he reluctantly pulls away. "I should talk to Aragorn." 

"I'll help you find him," she smiles. He gives her a soft kiss before taking her hand in his and leading her back toward the armory. On the way Legolas gets sidetracked helping some guards so Diana continues on without him. She finds Aragorn in a room by himself and she silently starts helping him put on his armor. 

"Are you alright?" he asks when she doesn't say anything because for her silence is rare. 

"I'm just worried about you and Legolas. You need more rest and Legolas is not himself." She holds his leather vest up and he slips his arms into the sleeves. 

"I'm fine," he assures her as he turns and puts his hand on her shoulder. "And Legolas is just worried for his friends as well as his love." He hooks his finger under her chin and makes her look at him. "He will be fine." 

Diana gives him a small smile and he kisses her on the forehead before turning and picking up his dagger. He sheathes it and the reaches for his sword. He looks up when its handed to him. 

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to dispair." Legolas says. 

Aragorn puts a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "**There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.**" The two smile at each other and Diana sighs in relief. 

Their attention is drawn to Gimli when he appears in the doorway holding a chainmail shirt up around his chest. "If we had more time I'd get thins adjusted." 

He lets it go and the bottom falls all the way to the floor. He catches their smirks and adds, "It's a little tight across the chest." 

Diana starts laughing and the others join her. A horn blows in the distance and they all look at each other. 

"That is no orc horn," Legolas says. 

"No, its the horn of the Lothlorien guard." Diana smiles,"Haldir!" She runs out of the room with the others close behind. 

Haldir is talking to Theoden when Diana gets to the courtyard. Haldir spots her and smiles. "...We come to honor that allegiance." 

Haldir is cought by surprise when Aragorn comes forward and hugs him but quickly returns the guesture. "Haldir, you are most welcome," Aragorn says relieved the Elves have come to help. 

Haldir turns back to the King. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." 

"**Brother!**" Diana hugs him tightly and he hugs her back just as tight. He pulls back and touches her temple. "Your eyes. What happened?" 

"Don't worry Haldir. **They are a gift from the Valor for accepting my destiny according to Gandalf.**" 

He narrows his eyes at her. "Ah, the Lady told me of that. We will discuss this destiny of yours later," he says sternly and then takes something from one of the guards behind him. "You forgot something when you left." He hands her a bundle and she grins when she realizes its a uniform of the Lorien Guard. 

"Thank you, Haldir." She hugs him and he kisses her on the cheek before pulling away. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go change," he smiles. 


	18. No!

Disclaimer: Diana is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**Lady Fae**: I'm begining to think that people want Haldir to live. hehe. 

**TPfan333**: Glad you like it. 

**angel13**: Thank you. 

**Ellmarr**: Here it is. :) 

**GreenEyedElfGoddess**: It might be. I guess it depends on people's definition of Mary Sue. But if it is I can live with it even though it wasn't my intention. :) I just like my female characters to be strong because us girls are strong whether males think so or not. Right girls? Girl Power! hehe. 

**JesuslUver**: Thanks. 

**Okanim**: Thanks. Now that Helms Deep is over you'll soon find out what the thing with Legolas and her eyes is soon. 

**ShadowStar21**: Here's more. :) 

**CrzySxyCoolPirateOfMirkwood**: Thank you. 

**Punk Pixi**: Thanks. Hehe, she was a little frustrated at that point. 

**Crecy**: Thank you. 

**Natschi**: Thanks. 

**TriGemini**: Yep. In fact here it is. 

**Lambchops**: Thank you. Thank you. :) 

**Myri78**: Your answer is in this chapter. 

**dizzy izzy**: Now why would I do that? hahaha. Hey did you change your pen name? The review alert I recieved said dizzy izzy but now in the revies it says The Contessa. 

**GinnyPotter4eva**: Excuses, excuses. hehe. Thanks. 

**A/N:** Things in bold are spoken in Elvish. 

**I revised this chapter. I noticed that due to a scripting error some of the text was skipped so I fixed it. Maybe now it will make a little more sense after she stops next to Gandalf. Sorry.**

* * *

When Diana finishes changing she joins the others who are already on the wall. She takes her place between Legolas and Haldir and looks out at the approaching orcs, wondering if she will survive the night. 

Legolas looks over at her. Knowing what's on his mind she doesn't take her eyes off the orcs. "No. I'm not going to the caves, Legolas." She glances at Haldir who is pretending he isn't paying any attention to their conversation. "I have to do this whether it means my life or not." 

Legolas glares at her angrily but before he can reply Gimli speaks up. 

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli says deciding to break the tension even if its at his own expence. He comically jumps, trying to look over the wall. The three look over at him and chuckle, his distraction working. 

Aragorn walks up behind them and Gimli turns to look at him. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by lets hope it lasts the night." 

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas says as he stares straight ahead, slightly angry still. 

"Lets hope they last the night," Gimli says lightheartedly. 

Aragorn smiles and pats Legolas on the shoulder. As he starts back down the line of Elves he stops and squeezes Diana's shoulder. "Be careful," he whispers before continueing down the line. 

A few minutes later it begins to pour down rain. Diana looks up in irritation. "Oh just lovely," she says dryly. She here's haldir chuckle and she looks over at him with a sad smile. "Whatever happens tonight, just remember that I love you, brother." 

"And you remember, dear Aranel that I will kill you myself if you die tonight," he says seriously. 

She looks at him for a minute before laughing at his joke. He smiles and turns to her, taking her hands in his. "Please be careful. I love you to much to lose you again." 

"Haldir, I don't think this is the time for this level of sap." She nods at the orc army that is almost upon them. "They might think we're an easy win." He rolls his eyes at her and turns back to the front. 

"**Show them no mercy for you shall receive none!**" Aragorn yells as he paces up and down the line of Elves. 

The sound of the approaching army is almost deafening as they come closer and closer to the wall. They finally get to the wall and stop and their war cries grow louder. 

"What's happening out there?" Gimli tries to see over the wall without success. 

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas smirks down at the Dwarf. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" 

Gimli looks up at him through narrow eyes and then bursts out laughing. Diana snickers at the two friends before turning her attention back to the orcs. 

The orc army starts pounding their spears on the ground and taunting the soldiers on the wall until a arrow pierces the neck of an orc. They become silent for a minute in surprise before roaring with anger. 

"**Hold!**" Aragorn orders. 

"**Prepare to fire!**" Aragorn orders as the orcs begin to charge. The Elves draw their arrows and ready their bows as one. 

"**Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm,**" Legolas tells the Elves around him. He turns and looks at Diana and for a brief moment their eyes lock. Something clicks in Diana's mind as she turns her attention back to the orcs. Legolas held her gaze. It isn't the first time either, so why hadn't she thought about it before and why could he look into her eyes when no one else could, not even her own brother. 

"**Release arrows!**" Aragorn's voice rings out. Diana releases her arrow and immediatly readies another one, waiting for Aragorn's next order. 

Aragorn orders to fire at will and Diana shoots and reloads her bow as fast as possible until Aragorn orders to use swords. She discards her bow and draws her sword as the first orcs come over the wall. 

As she slices through orcs Diana here's Gimli and Legolas comparing the number of orcs they've killed and grins. She ducks under a sword and stabs upward, killing the orc in front of her. She loses track of everything as she concentrates on staying alive and killing orcs until an explosion knocks her off her feet. 

She groans in pain and rubs the side of her head where something had hit it. She begins looking around wildly knowing that she needs to get to Haldir soon. 

Diana hears the order to pull back to the keep and she begins to get desperate. She spots Haldir up on the wall jsut as Aragorn yells at him. She runs toward him as fast as she can, using her powers to throw anyone in front of her out of the way. She sees an orc stab him and she pushes forward faster. She spots an orc sneak up behind him and raise its sword. "Haldir!" she screams and she throws the orc backwards with her powers. Lynn isn't quick enough however and she watches in terror as the orcs blade makes contact with his back. 

"No!" she screams and rage fills her body. She kills every orc that has the nerve to get to close to her as she runs to her brother. Lynn drops to her brother's side and craddles him in her arms as tears stream down her face. He looks up at her and smiles even though he is in pain. "I love you, Aranel. And tell Orophin and Rumil that I love them also." 

"You can tell them yourself. I refuse to let you die!" she hisses. 

Aragorn kneels beside them and Haldir looks over at him. "Get her to the Keep. And tell Legolas to take care of her for me." Haldir goes limp in her arms and she screams out in agony and rage, drawing the attention of some nearby Elves. 

Lynn looks up at them. "Take Haldir to the caves." 

"But, milady..." 

"I said take him to the caves! He is your commander and he will not be left out here with these discusting creatures! He will return to Lothlorien for a proper Elvish burial. Do I make myself clear?" Diana hisses. She is in such a rage that even Aragorn takes a step back. 

"Yes, milady." Two of the Elves gently pick Haldir up and carry him toward the Keep. 

"Diana," Aragorn says reaching out to her. 

"Save it Aragorn." She turns and stalks off without another word and blood lust in her eyes. As she walks by orcs fly in every direction, their bodies breaking on wall and stone. As she makes her way to the keep she leaves close to a hundred orc corpses littered on the already covered ground. However using so much of her power at once leaves her drained and she's unable to react quickly enough when an orc charges her. She manages to kill him but not before he cuts her on the shoulder with a dagger. 

Diana stumbles into the keep, holding her shoulder and grimacing in pain. 

Legolas turns to find her standing behind him. "You're hurt." He reaches out to check her shoulder but she brushes his hand away and looks up at him with a tear stained face. "He's dead. My brother is dead," she cries and he pulls her to him. He hugs her tightly and kisses her on the forehead before having to pull away to help barracade the doors. 

Diana leans against the wall, staring at the ground as Aragorn argues with the King. 

When the King sends for their horses Diana asks for Gelmir to be brought also. 

The guards return with the horses and Diana takes Gelmir's reins. "They took Haldir from us and for that they will pay. Are you with me?" 

Gelmir paws the ground viciously and nods his head up and down as he lets out a angry snort. "Then we ride." She says and rubs his head affectionately before swinging up into the saddle. Everyone knows better then to try and get her to stay so no one says a word to her as she takes her place next to Legolas. 

The horn of Helm Hammerhand sounds. "Forth Eorlings!" Theoden commands and not a orc is left standing on the causeway as they pass. Gandalf and Eomer appear just as the sun rises and kill most of the orcs. The ones left run into a forest that appeared out of nowhere. 

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Eomer warns and Diana pulls Gelmir up short next to Gandalf. 

When they return to the Keep an Elf runs up to Diana. "Haldir. He's alive!" Diana glances over at Aragorn before shoving Gelmir's reins at the nearest guard and racing toward the caves. 

Diana slides to a stop in front of Haldir after almost running past him in her haste. He's sitting against the wall watching her in amusement. His arm and shoulder are heavily bandaged but other than that he looks fine. "Haldir!" she exclaims excitedly and hugs him tight. "Don't ever do that to me again. If I wasn't so glad you're alive I'd kill you," she says causing him to laugh. "I thought you had died!" 

"I'm alright. I had only lost conciousness," he tells her sheepishly. 

She pulls back to look at him with a laugh. "You passed out? The great March Warden of Lorien passed out over this?" she teases, motioning to his shoulder. 

"Well it hurt like hell," he says indignantly and she laughs and hugs him again.   
  
"So how bad is it, really?" she questions. 

"I won't have the use of my arm for awhile but I will heal." She pulls back to look at him and he notices her shoulder. 

"You are hurt." he says and reaches for her arm. 

"It's not as bad as it looks," she tells him. 

"No matter, I want you to go to the healers and get it looked after right now." He gives her a stern look and she knows not to argue with him. 

After finishing with the healers she finds Legolas and Gimli arguing over who killed more orcs. 

"42? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43," Gimli says proudly. 

In the flash of an eye Legolas whips out and arrow and embeds it in the orc Gimli is sitting on, right between his legs. 

Without even flinching Gimli looks up. "He was already dead," he growls. 

"He was twitching," Legolas smirks. 

He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli yanks on the handle of his axe causing the orcs body to jerk violently. 

Diana grins and walks up to them. "I don't know why you two are arguing over a measly number like 43..." She slips her arms around Legolas' waist and kisses him. "...when I beat both of you with at least 75." 

Legolas leans back and looks at her in disbelief while Gimli stares at her with his mouth hung open. "75?" Legolas questions. 

"Yea, probably more but I lost count. And stop looking at me like that. They hurt my brother and I got pissed." Gimli chuckles at her and takes a puff of his pipe. 

"How is he?" Legolas asks softly. "Aragorn told us that he was still alive." 

"He will be fine," she smiles. 


	19. Isengard

Disclaimer: Diana is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**TriGemini**: I actually did think about letting him die but I received several death threats (cough The Contessa, cough) so I thought I better let him live. :) 

**ShadowStar21**: Thanks. 

**Punk Pixi**:You're welcome and thanks. 

**angel13**: Thank you. 

**JesuslUver**: You're welcome. :) 

**Angelic-Goddess27**: Glad you think so. 

**cheerinroxmasox**: Thank you. 

**Myri78**: Yea, I know what you mean. ;) 

**GreenEyedElfGoddess**: Ooops! It isn't you, it's me. Lynn is a character in my other story. Teach me to type at midnight again. Hope this chapter makes up for the mistake. 

**Crecy**: Nope. They are at home defending the borders. 

**Red-Devil15**: Yea, me to. He's my second favorite Elf. I might have to do a Haldir story in the future... 

**The Contessa**: What is it with the death threats? Legolas threatens Diana and now you're threatening me. You...you big meany! hehe :) 

**TPfan333**: You're welcome. 

**Okanim**: Pay close attention to this chapter because the eyes are involved. 

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**: I just had to add that. I mean you have to admit 43 sounds a little low when they were facing ten thousand.

* * *

Diana watches as Haldir and the remaining Elves leave with the people of Rohan. The Elves will go to Edoras to gather supplies and then depart from there for Lothlorien. She glances over at Legolas as he talks quietly with Aragorn. She returns her gaze back to the departing Elves and smiles. 

"In good spirits I see." 

Startled, she turns to find Gandalf leaning on his staff next to her. 

She grins up at the old Wizard. "I have finally realized that I belong here. While I will miss the people I knew from Earth I wouldn't have ever been truly happy there. I always felt something was missing." She turns her attention back to the group of Elves as they get further and further away. "But I've finally found it." 

Gandalf smiles at her softly. "Good." He turns and starts back toward the fortress. 

Remembering that she wanted to ask him something she follows him. "Gandalf? You told me back in Fangorn that no one would be able to hold my gaze and that has held true...except for Legolas. Why is it that he can look me in the eyes when no one else can?" 

Gandalf stops and looks at her thoughtfully. "Can he, now?" He raises his eyebrow at her knowingly and grins. "Well that's interesting." He turns and walks through the gate. 

"Gandalf? Do you know why?" she questions as he walks away. 

"Yes, I do," he calls back over his shoulder but disappears around the corner without offering an explanation. 

She sighs in frustration. "Damn, Wizard," she grumbles.

* * *

All throughout their journey to Isengard Diana glares at Gandalf's back in frustration. When they arrive at the gate she forgets about him after spotting Merry and Pippin lazily lounging against the wall. Merry notices the group and nudges Pippin. They stand up to greet the travelers cheerfully. 

As Diana passes by the two she stops Gelmir and looks down at the two Hobbits. "Looks like one heck of a party you guys had here," she grins. 

"We couldn't let you guys have all the fun," Merry chuckles. Diana laughs and pulls Merry up on Gelmir behind her. Gandalf pulls Pippin onto Shadowfax and then the group continues on toward the tower. 

Gandalf stops to talk briefly with Treebeard and then moves on to call Saruman out of the tower. He refuses to come out however and after Gandalf strips him of his powers and breaks his staff Wormtongue appears in a window higher up. He throws something out the window and it lands in the water between Shadowfax and Gelmir after almost hitting Diana. 

"I've had about enough of you, you little worm," Diana yells angrily and suddenly Wormtongue is dangling over the edge of the balcony upside down and screaming like a girl. 

Gandalf gives her an amused look. "Put him down." Wormtongue drops toward the ground a few feet. "Back where you got him from," Gandalf says with a glint of laughter in his eyes. 

"You're no fun," she huffs and Wormtongue drops back onto the balcony with a thud. Several people, including the King chuckle in amusement. 

Pippin slips off Shadowfax and picks up the palantir. Gandalf quickly takes it from him and wraps it in a cloth and away from Pippin's curious gaze. 

Now that Saruman is dealt with Diana makes her way back over to Treebeard. She dismounts Gelmir and looks up at the Ent. "Treebeard, how much do you know about the Gilhen?" 

He kneels next to her. "Everything. Why do you ask?" 

She explains her question about her eyes and why there is one that can hold her gaze. 

"It is because you are apart of him, little one. When Elves love another their souls become as one with the other's. That is why if their love is not returned or the other dies, most Elves die of grief. Their soul has been wounded so greatly when it was ripped from the other that they die from those wounds," he explains to her. 

She looks up at him in surprise. "But he's been able to hold my gaze from the beginning and it's only recently that we've been together." 

Treebeard shrugs at her and stands up. "Then he's loved you from the beginning." 

Diana stares after him as he leaves, his last words bouncing around in her head. 

She looks up when Theoden and Aragorn pass and she turns and mounts Gelmir. She silently falls into place next to Legolas and he looks at her in concern. "Are you alright?" 

Diana glances over at him and smiles in reassurance. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." He watches her for a few more minutes as she returns to her thoughts. when she smiles softly he is finally convinced that she is fine and leaves her to her thoughts as they make their way to Edoras.

* * *

When they reach King Theoden's Hall he calls for a feast that evening to celebrate their victory and to remember the fallen soldiers. Diana talks with Haldir for a few minutes to reassure him that she is alive and well before going to her room to bathe. 

After she slips on a borrowed dress she returns to the main hall to find the celebration has already started. Not seeing Legolas she makes her way to the table Haldir and the rest of the Elves are sitting at. He looks up at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye as she sits next to him. 

"What?" she questions curiously. 

He shakes his head and changes the subject. "We will be returning to Lorien tomorrow. We have duties we must get back to." 

"You don't. Not until you are healed." She turns to the other Elves. "I am depending on you guys to make sure that he does not return to the border until he is well. Tell my brothers to tie him to his bed if they have to, or deal with my rath when I return." They all chuckle in amusement and agree to her demand. Haldir however, gives her a dirty look and mumbles something about sisters under his breath. 

"Awe, you know you love me," she teases. 

"Only because I have too," he replies dryly and she laughs. Haldir's eyes shift to something behind her and he grins. "I believe someone is looking for you." 

Diana turns and spots Legolas across the room. She turns back to Haldir to say something. "Just go" he chuckles and she kisses him on the cheek before starting across the room. 

"Hey," she smiles when she stops in front of Legolas. He leans in and kisses her softly before replying, "hey." She laughs softly. "I think you've been spending to much time around me. My way of talking is rubbing off on you." 

"I think it's rubbing off on Gimli as well," he says with a frown. "He called me a jackass a little while ago." Diana looks at him in disbelief before doubling over in laughter. "I'm glad you find it amusing," he huffs but a hint of a smile tugs at his lips. 

They make their way to where Haldir is sitting and sit across from him. The two warriors share a knowing look and Diana narrows her eyes at them. "Ok, now I know something is going on," she says glaring at Haldir and then turning her eyes to Legolas. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Haldir says dismissively before glancing at Legolas who just shrugs. 

"Yea, sure you don't." Diana rolls her eyes. "Well, I'll leave you two to discuss whatever it is that isn't going on. I'm going to go get some fresh air. The smoke in here is about to kill me." She gets up and heads outside. 

They watch her leave and the Legolas looks over at Haldir. "What did you tell her?" 

"Nothing. She is just suspicious," Haldir assures him with a chuckle. 

Outside Diana is looking up at the stars when a pair of arms slip around her waist. She looks over her shoulder and Legolas kisses her softly. Diana turns around and rests her hands on his chest as she leans into him, her head on his shoulder. "Much better," she mumbles and he chuckles softly. 

Legolas runs his hand through her hair before cupping her cheek in his hand and tilting her head so that she looking at him. "Better than this?" he questions softly before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. 

"No, this is even better," she whispers against his lips and slips her arms around his shoulders. He pulls her even tighter against him as he kisses her again. 

After a few minutes he breaks the kiss and leans his forhead against hers as he looks into her eyes. Understanding his silent question she pulls away. Taking his hand she leads him toward her room. They get to her room unnoticed and Legolas follows her in and shuts the door, not once taking his eyes off of her. 


	20. Fool of a Took

Disclaimer: Diana is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**Crecy**: Maybe :) 

**Okanim**: I have to annoying brothers to be exact so I'm an expert at sibling banter. :) 

**angel13**: Thanks. 

**CrzySxyCoolPirateOfMirkwood**: The scary thing is when they try using slang. hehe 

**GreenEyedElfGoddess**: How about LOTR monopoly?...nah, more like Twister...haha. 

**Myri78**: Nope sorry. I left it to your perverted imagination. LOL :) 

**Shero003**: Sorry to disappoint but no lemons...yet, maybe later. 

**ShadowStar21**: Glad you like it. 

**TriGemini**: He wanted her to figure it out for herself. He didn't expect her to go to Treebeard. When I said the "beginning" I was refering to when her eyes changed not when she arrived. Sorry if I confused you, though he did begin to "fall" for her before that. Legolas will eventually mention the moment he realized his attracion to her, but see if you can figure it out.

* * *

Legolas looks down at the elleth curled up next to him, sleeping soundly. He kisses her on the forehead before gently moving her head to the pillow and slipping out from under her arm. He silently dresses and then makes his way out of the room. He looks around the now empty hall before slipping outside to look at the stars. 

Aragorn who is also restless steps out onto the terrace and notices Legolas. He walks over and stands next to him without a word. 

Without looking over at his friend Legolas begins to speak. "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east, a sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas' eyes grow wide and he looks over at Aragorn. "He is here." 

At that very moment they here Merry call out for help and both turn and run back inside. 

Diana also hears his cry for help and quickly dresses before running into the room the Hobbits are sharing with Gandalf. She stops in fright at the sight before her eyes. Pippin is laying on the floor, unnaturally still. While Legolas is leaning over Aragorn, who is kneeling on the ground with a look of pain etched on his face. 

Gandalf kneels next to Pippin, who after a second begins to stir. Diana makes her way over to Merry when she sees him watching Pippin worriedly. She places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and leads him over to where Aragorn is now standing. 

"Are you alright?" Lynn asks concern written across her face. 

"I am fine." He gives her a reassuring smile but it quickly fades as he glances over to Pippin. 

"What happened?" she questions quietly as they watch Gandalf talk quietly with Pippin. 

"Pippin took the palantir," Legolas whispers, slipping his arm around her shoulders. 

Gandalf stands up and sighs. "He will be fine, but we must wake King Theoden. He should be informed of this imediatly." 

After Theoden joins the group Gandalf tells him what happened. 

"Are you sure he told nothing?" Theoden demands. 

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pipin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. his defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy on thing." Gandalf turns to look at Aragorn. "He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war." 

"Tell me," Theoden says and looks over at Gandalf. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" 

Diana looks up at the King in surprise. Then anger takes over and she narrows her eyes at the king. "I'll go." 

"No, it is to dagerous. I will go." Aragorn says. 

"No!" Gandalf almost shouts. 

"They must be warned," Aragorn argues. 

"They will be." Gandalf leans closer and whispers so that only Aragorn can hear him. He straightens and gives Aragorn a pointed look before turning to face everyone else. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith," he looks straight at Pippin. "And I won't be going alone." 

Once Gandalf and Pippin have left Diana leans against Legolas and stiffles a yawn. 

Gimli chuckles, "You went to bed hours before the feast ended and yet you're still tired?" 

"I didn't get much sleep." She looks up at Legolas accusingly. 

The corners of his mouth twitch upward and he quickly changes the subject. "Where did Aragorn go?"

* * *

As the next few days pass the remaining members of the Fellowship grow restless as they wait for word from Gondor. At any given time you could find at least one of them in the watchtower staring off toward Gondor. 

Diana climbs the ladder of the watchtower and shakes her head when she finds Aragorn there yet again. "I brought you something to eat since you missed supper." She hands him some meat, cheese and bread that has been wrapped in a cloth. 

"Thank you," he says and unwraps the food. 

Diana leans against the railing. "Eowyn was looking for you earlier." She grins when he freezes, a peice of bread halfway to his mouth. "In fact she seems to seek you out a lot." 

"I have done nothing to encourage her. You know where my heart lies," he says softly. 

"I swore that I wouldn't speak of what is to happen in fear that it will change something, but I can't keep this from you any longer." She turns to face him, wishing that just this once she could make eye contact with him. "Aragorn, Arwen didn't sail to the Undying Lands. She started too. She was traveling with a group of Elves toward the Grey Havens when she turned back. She couldn't bear to be parted from you." She places a comforting hand on his shoulder when his eyes mist up. "You will see her again, Aragorn." 

A flash of light catches her attention and Aragorn turns to see what she's looking at. She looks back at Aragorn. "Gondor?" she questions. 

"They call for aid." He quickly runs toward the ladder. "Come," he calls over his shoulder before disappearing down the ladder. Diana quickly catches up to him and the two race to the hall and burst into the throne room where everyone is gathered. 

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" They skid to a stop in front of the king. "The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid," Aragorn states. 

Theoden looks at him thoughtfully and everyone waits anxiously for his answer. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim." Theoden demands. 


	21. Decapitating Lord Elrond

Disclaimer: Diana is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**TriGemini**: Thanks. Glad you liked it. 

**Okanim**: I really need to stop typing chapters up at midnight. Lynn is a character in my other story, but she keeps trying to sneek into Diana's story. Sorry. HOPEFULLY, it won't happen again. 

**Punk Pixi**: Thanks. 

**Crecy**: Here's your update. Hope you like it. 

**CrzySxyCoolPirateOfMirkwood**: Thanks. Glad you like it that much. 

**Red-Devil15**: Thank you. 

**angel13**: Thanks. 

**The Contessa**: You'll like this chapter too, then. Sorry about the mistakes. I flunked English. 

**Emerald Eyed Cutie**: Guess I'm gonna have to tie Lynn to a chair while I update this story so she'll quit sneeking in. Have you got one that isn't broke I can borrow? 

**Myri78**: I'm not very good at those type of scenes. 

**A/N: As always thing in bold are spoken in Elvish.**

* * *

Diana leads Gelmir out of the stables and away from the busy crowd. She pats him on the neck before making sure she tightened the saddle enough. She looks up when Eowyn leads her horse past her. "Eowyn," she calls. 

Eowyn stops and Diana walks over to her. "I know what you are planning," Diana tells her. 

Eowyn starts to say something but Diana stops her by holding up her hand. "I'm not going to stop you. I just want to tell you to be careful in case I don't have a chance to talk to you later. This battle is going to be worse than anything you could imagine so just watch your back," Diana says seriously and then grins. "And show them what women are made of." 

Eowyn smiles. "I will do just that." 

Diana smiles and watches her as she walks away before swinging up onto Gelmir's back. 

"What was that about? It sounded as if Lady Eowyn was planning on going to battle." Diana jumps and turns to find Legolas standing next to Gelmir. 

"Legolas," she sighs. "You cannot tell anyone. You either Gimli," Diana says looking up at Gimli, who is already sitting on Arod. "Eowyn does something in this battle that no one else will be able to." 

Legolas mounts Arod and looks at her curiously. "And what is that? Why should I not tell Theoden what she is planning?" 

"She kills the Witch King, Legolas. And saves many lives in doing so, including Merry's," Diana says seriously. 

"No man can kill the Witch King," he exclaims. 

"She's not exactly a man now is she, lad. Is that the trick? Is it because she is a woman?" Gimli asks. 

"I don't know Gimli," Diana shrugs. "All I know is that she is able to kill him and lives to tell about it. So you two have to promise not to say anything." Diana looks back and forth between them. 

After a minute they both agree and Diana lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks." 

"Now is the hour," Eomer shouts and they all turn to look in his direction. "Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now, fulfill them all. To lord and land!" A shout rings out from the soldiers and the army starts moving out. Legolas and Diana move to take their places behind Aragorn and the king.

* * *

That evening Diana, Legolas and Gimli are walking through the camp. They walk past a group of men trying to calm the nervous horses and Legolas shakes his head. "The horses are restless and the men are quiet." 

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Eomer says from nearby as he tries to calm one of the horses. 

Gimli nods toward a pass in the mountains curiously. "That road there, where does that lead?" 

Legolas looks at the pass thoughtfully. "It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Diana turns and looks at the pass and a shiver runs through her body. She never was one for ghost stories and she would soon be walking right into one. 

"None who venture there, ever return." Eomer turns back to tending the horse. "That mountain is evil." 

"Well, that's enough ghost stories for me. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Lord Eomer," Diana says and glances toward the road one last time. 

"Goodnight, Lady Diana," he chuckles. 

Legolas walks her back to her tent but Gimli stays to talk with Eomer. 

"That road scares you," Legolas states as he enters her tent behind her. 

Diana stands with her back to him as she takes her cloak off. "It's not the road that scares me. It's what lies at the end of it." 

Legolas steps behind her and slips his arms around her waist. He begins kissing her neck, playfully. "Then I shall stay and protect you," he says as he contiues his teasing. 

Diana turns her head to look at him and he places a soft kiss on her lips. "You and I both know that protecting me from ghosts is not what is on your mind," she laughs and she feels him smile against her lips as he kisses her again. 

"Why would you think that?" he grins. 

"I don't know. Maybe because of where your hand is currently wandering to," she tells him between kisses. 

"You mean this one?" he whispers in her ear as he gently squeazes her breast through her dress. 

"That's the one," she gasps and turns in his arms to face him. Legolas kisses her passionately as he begins undoing the ties on her dress.

* * *

Diana snuggles into Legolas' side and lays her head on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest. He pulls her closer and kisses her on the forehead. "If we make it through this war..." 

"When." She props herself up on her elbow and looks down at him. "When we make it through the war," she says. 

He smiles and kisses her softly. "WHEN we make it through this war will you let me call you wife?" 

Diana stares at him blankly, trying to register what he just asked. After a second she blinks in realization and grins. "**Yes.**" 

"**Yes?**" he questions hoping he heard her right. 

Diana cups his cheek in her hand. "**Yes,**" she laughs happily. "**I would be honored to call you husband.**" 

Legolas grins and pulls on top of him, kissing her passionately. He brushes her hair behind her shoulders and runs his hands down her bare back as he looks in her eyes. "**I love you.**" 

"**I love you, too,**" she says as she traces his lips with her fingertips. 

Without warning, he flips her onto her back so that she's underneath him. He laces his fingers through hers and moves her hands above her head as his lips trail down her throat to her chest. 

A comotion outside her tent interupts them however. 

"**Someone is about to lose their head,**" he growls in irritaion as they quickly dress. 

They step outside the tent to find a guard ushering someone toward the King's tent. The hooded figure glances over his shoulder and Diana snickers. "You just threatened to decapitate Lord Elrond." 

Legolas looks at her wide-eyed. "What would bring Lord Elrond this far from Rivendell?" 

"Arwen," she says as Gimli walks up to them. "She is dying, her life is now tied to the Ring. If it's not destroyed she will die. Lord Elrond has reforged Narsil and brought it to Aragorn who must now decide if he will become the King he was born to be." She sighs and looks over at Legolas and Gimli. "If you intend to continue on with him then we better ready our horses. He will be taking the Dimholt road soon." 

Diana turns and makes her way over to where Arod and Gelmir are being kept with Legolas right behind her. Gelmir lets her know that he knows where they're going and he's not happy about it by making it difficult to saddle him. 

"Gelmir," she says sharply and reaches for the strap he caused her to drop. "Would you stop being a donkey? Arod's not throwing a fit about going. Are you going to let him out do you?" 

Gelmir stops fidgeting and she grins. "That's what I thought." 

"Gelmir has almost as much spirit as you do," Legolas chuckles as he slips his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. 

"Yeah, well, sometimes it gets me into trouble. For instance talking back to an angry Elf that is holding you prisoner," she says and looks up at him to see his reaction. 

He grins at her. "But that is one of the reasons I fell in love with you. The moment that you looked me in the eye and said, 'I fear a lot of things, but you, Prince Legolas are not one of them.' I knew that I would end up losing my heart to you." 

Diana's mind drifts back to that day and she laughs. "You were standing so close that I can't believe you didn't notice I was trembling." 

He turns her to face him. "You did fear me," he frowns at the thought of her being scared of him. 

"Yes and no." she slips her arms around his shoulders. "I was never afraid that you would actually hurt me. Somehow I knew that you wouldn't. What I feared was how my body reacted everytime you got close to me," she blushes. 

He grins and leans his forehead against hers. "Do you still fear it?" 

He brushes her lips with his. "No," she whispers against his lips. "I fear not having you close to me." 

He hugs her close to him. "I fear that also," he admits. 

Diana spots Aragorn speaking with Eowyn while saddling Brego and pulls away reluctantly. "It's time to go." 

They lead the horses over to Aragorn, who is now speaking with Gimli. "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." 

"Have you learned nothing of the stubborness of Dwarves or elleths?" Legolas questions and Aragorn smirks at him. 

"Or princes," Diana adds, narrowing her eyes at Legolas when he playfully swats her on the rear. 

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie," Gimli says. 

Aragorn sighs in defeat and smiles at his friends before mounting Brego. The other three follow suit and then enter the passage that leads into the mountain. 


	22. The Way is Shut

Disclaimer: Diana is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**Okanim**: Thanks. I'm glad you like it. 

**Angelic-Goddess27**: Thank you. :) 

**Red-Devil15**: Just don't get caught. :) 

**TriGemini**: Thanks. 

**The Contessa**: Thanks. I'm glad you think so. 

**Lucylambchops**: Glad you like it. 

**Emerald Eyed Cutie**: Yup. I hung her from the ceiling. 

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**: I was hoping someone would like that. 

**CrzySxyCoolPirateOfMirkwood**: We've all had those moments, me probably more than most. :) 

**JesuslUver**: I'm glad you liked that part. I wasn't sure anyone would. 

**ShadowStar21**: Here ya go. 

**Myri78**: Thanks. 

**angel13**: Thank you.

* * *

Diana looks up at the steep walls on either side of the pass and sighs. She definately doesn't like this place. She glances over at Aragorn and cringes at the tension she sees etched on his face. His decision is weighing heavily on his mind. 

She reaches out and places her hand over the bracer on his arm. Tears threaten to fall as she thinks about Boromir but she's able to fight them back. Araogron looks down at her hand and then up at her face. "Aragorn, Boromir knew that you would make a great king. The three of us would not follow you so readily if we did not have faith in you, nor would Theoden and his soldiers. So why do you have so little faith in yourself?" 

"I feel I am not worthy of such a title," he admits softly. 

"Aragorn, I have not seen a man in this world or the one I came from that is as worthy of the title as you are. We see it, Gandalf sees it, Theoden sees it, Boromir saw it, Lord Elrond sees it, your mother saw it, Awen sees it" she says softly. "Now it is time for you to see it. Look deep inside yourself." She narrows her eyes at him. "And I will not talk to you again until you see the yourself for the noble man that you are." She pulls Gelmir up short and drops back to ride next to Legolas and Gimli, leaving Aragorn to his thoughts. 

Legolas, having heard their conversation, smirks at her. Gimli, unaware of what happened, looks around in distaste. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" 

"One that is cursed," Legolas answers. "Long ago, the Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountains. And so Isildur cursed them never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." 

They continue on in silence until they finally reach the door that leads into the mountain. They all dismount and look at the doorway in dread. 

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away," Gimli mumbles and Diana nods in agreement. 

Legolas notices the runes above the door. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut," he says reading it to them. 

The horses get spooked and pull out of there hands. "Brego!" Aragorn yells as the horses take off. 

"Coward!" Diana shouts after Gelmir and he whinnies as if to say 'damn straight'. 

Aragorn turns back to the door and straightens his shoulders. "I am not afraid of death," he says and strides through the door. Diana and Legolas slowly follow him in. 

Gimli stands alone at the doorway afraid to go in. "Well, this is a thing unheard of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not?" he says, angry at himself. "Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." He takes a deep breath to calm himself and then runs in after them. 

Aragorn lights a torch and they begin searching through the passages until they come across a large cavern. 

"Who enters my domain?" A eerie voice booms. Diana watches with wide eyes as a ghostly figure appears before them. 

"One who would have your allegiance," Aragorn states. 

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass," the ghostly King tells him. 

Aragorn steps forward. "You will suffer me," he demands. The King laughs and they look around as hundreds of ghosts appear. 

"You know, a year ago I would have found this strange," Diana whispers and Gimli chuckles despite his fear. 

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it," the figure says and the ghosts surround them. They all draw their weapons as the King approaches them. "The way is shut. Now you must die." 

Legolas releases an arrow and it goes completely through the King's head. Diana rolls her eyes at him. "What part of ghost do you not get? The part where he's already dead? Or the part where he doesn't have a solid body? You can't kill a ghost!" 

Legolas rolls his eyes and Gimli chuckles but Aragorn ignores her outburst. "I summon you to fulfill your oath." 

"None but the King of Gondor may command me," the ghost king attacks Aragorn, who blocks with his sword. "That line was broken," the King says in surprise. 

"It has been remade." Aragorn says. "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" He walks through the ghosts. "What say you?" He is met with stunned silence. 

"You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death," Gimli says. 

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" Aragorn asks angrily. 

"We will fight," the King tells him.

* * *

After taking over the enemy's black ships they head for Minas Tirith. Diana is standing on the bow when she hears a sea gulls call. "Oh no." She closes her eyes as the sea calls to her. Diana knew is was coming and she dreaded it more than anything. The sea-longing has be awoken within her and she would no longer be completely content until she crossed the sea. 

Diana bites her bottom lip and turns to look at Legolas who was talking to Aragorn further back on the deck. Her eyes meet his and she knows that he feels it too. He walks over to her and pulls her to him. "The sea calls to you, also. I can see it in your eyes," he says worriedly. 

"Yes, but I will not leave these shores until you are ready. My love for you is stronger than the call of the sea," she says and kisses him softly. "And I do not want to leave my friends yet, either."

* * *

The black ships stop at the docks. "Late as usual pirate scum," they hear from below them. "There's work here needs doing. Come on you sea rats! Get off your ships!" 

Diana steps between Aragorn and Legolas. "Boy are they in for a suprise," she snickers. Aragorn grins at her before jumping over the edge of the ship. Diana and the other two follow suite and the look on the orcs faces is priceless. 

"There's plently for the three of us." Gimli grips his axe tighter. "May the best Dwarf win." 

They charge at the orcs who try to flee in fear when the dead army appears behind Aragorn. 

Between her sword and her powers Diana flattens any orc that is unfortunate enough to get to close to her. 

Diana is fighting near Aragorn when he yells at Legolas. She looks up to see something that looks like an elephant on steroids heading straight for Legolas. "What the hell is that?" she asks wide-eyed as she watches Legolas climb up on it. 

"Mumakil," Aragorn answers as he continues to cut through orcs. He shakes his head as an orc is thrown away from her even though she never moves. 

"Earth has elephants that look similar to them," she says as she beheads an orc. "But it would take fifty of them to make one of these creatures." 

"welcome to Middle-Earth," Aragorn says as he slices through another orc. 

Diana grins at him. "Hey, you stole my line." 

Aragorn chuckles. "I borrowed it." He stops and looks at her with a grin. "I thought you said you weren't talking to me anymore." 

Diana ducks to avoid a sword that was meant to take her head and then kills the swords owner. "Oh yea, I did say that." 

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli huffs. Diana looks over to see Legolas proudly walking away from the dead Mumakil. She shakes her head and laughs at their antics. 

After the battle is over the army of dead gather in front of Aragorn. "Release us," the Ghost King demands. 

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead," Gimli says ignoring the Ghost King's glare. 

"You gave us your word," the King reminds Aragorn. 

Aragorn nods at him. "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace." 

Diana smiles at the relief on the King's face at finally being able to rest in peace. The ghost army disappears from their sight and Diana sighs as she looks out over the battlefield. A tear slips down her cheek. 

Aragorn steps up next to her. "I ask not of what is to come but of how our friends fared in this battle," he says softly. 

"Merry is hurt but will recover quickly. Eowyn has a broken arm and Eomer is fine," she tells him and then bows her head. "Theoden King is dead," she says sadly. 


	23. A diversion

Disclaimer: Diana is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**angel13**: Thanks. 

**CrzySxyCoolPirateOfMirkwood**: I try to. I just had to add that part after seeing the arrow go through the dead king's head in the movie. 

**Myri78**: Thanks. Really? Cool, I haven't watched that movie in forever. I've got the feeling I will soon though. :) 

**TPfan333**: I know, sorry. But it wasn't a major part of my story. Their next battle won't be so rushed, as it plays a bigger part. 

**Okanim**: Thank you. I love animals and every one I own, I picked because of their personality. One of my dogs was running back and forth in my front yard one day and ran smack into a tree (no joke!) It knocked her on her rump. Then she looked around to make sure no one was watching as if she was embarrassed. And Gelmir's personality as I've said before is based on a horse of mine. Joe was a solid black, thoroughbred stallion and was a clown much like Gelmir. 

**Hobbitfeatures**: I'm glad you don't think it's a Mary-Sue. I'm sure some do. I guess it depends on the person's definition. I'm tired of us women always being portrayed as the "damsel in distress" all the time so my female characters will always be strong willed and opinionated, as many of us are. :) 

**Crecy**: Thanks. 

**TriGemini**: I wish I could take credit for Gimli's line but I can't. It belongs to Tolkien. I'm glad you're still enjoying my story. I look forward to your reviews to see what your favorite parts of each chapter are.

* * *

The morning after the battle Legolas, Gimli and Diana go to the House of Healing to visit Merry. Diana listens as Legolas tells him about the 'Path of the Dead' but after a little while she excuses herself from the room. 

Diana walks down the hall until she comes to Eowyn's room. She slowly pushes the door open and notices Eomer is also there. "Lord Eomer," she bows. 

"Lady Aranel," he bows. "It is an honor to finally meet you. Gandalf speaks highly of you." 

"He better or I'll have to whack him with his staff again," she jokes and Eomer chuckles. Diana turns to Eowyn. "How are you?" 

"I shall take my leave so that you two may talk," Eomer says and slips out of the room. 

Eowyn watches her brother leave and then turns to Diana. "How is Merry?" 

"He is well. When I left him Gimli and Legolas were taking him to the gardens." Diana sits in a chair next to Eowyn's bed. 

"That's good," she replies. 

"So how much trouble did you get into for sneaking into battle?" Diana questions with a grin. 

Eowyn rolls her eyes and huffs. "Eomer made me promise that I would never go to battle again." 

"Hopefully all of this will be over soon and no one will have to go to battle again," Diana sighs. 

"How did we manage to win this battle? We were outnumbered by so many," Eowyn asks curiously. 

Diana grins. "We had help from the most unlikely place. If it were not for the help of the Dead we would not be so fortunate." At the confused look on Eowyn's face Diana tells her of their journey through the mountain.

* * *

That evening Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and Diana are all gathered in the throne room to dicuss what to do next. 

Gandalf turns to look at the group. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight," he sighs. "The darkness is deepening." 

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it," Aragorn says trying to reassure himself as much as the others. 

Diana shakes her head. "He doesn't have the ring." 

Gandalf gives a sigh of relief and glances at her before turning to Aragorn. "Its only a matter of time, though. He has suffered a defeat, yes but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping." 

Gimli, who is sitting on the throne, takes his pipe out of his mouth. "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" 

Gandalf turns to look at him. "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." He shakes his head and casts his eyes to the floor. "I've sent him to his death." 

"No!" Aragorn says forcefully. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and a safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." 

"How?" Gimli asks confused. Diana, however, grins knowing what Aragorn is saying. 

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn says, glancing around at everyone. 

Eomer steps forward. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." 

"Not for ourselves." Aragorn turns to Eomer. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us." He turns and meets Legolas' eyes. "Keep his eye blind to all else that moves." 

"A diversion," Legolas smirks. 

Gandalf leans closer to Aragorn. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," he whispers. 

Diana, who is standing next to them, hears Gandalf and grins. "Yes, he will. I will make sure of that," she whispers to them. 

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli booms. 

Diana spins to face him with a smirk. "We're waiting for you to get your lazy butt off of that throne so we can go kick some ass." 

A shocked look crosses Gimli's face and everyone laughs. Gimli joins in after recovering from his shock.

* * *

The soldiers stand at the black gate with the companions, and Eomer on horseback in the front. Slightly surprised that Sauron's army is nowhere to be seen Pippin looks over at Merry, who is sitting behind Eomer. "Where are they?" 

Aragorn glances at Gandalf before cautiously approaching the gate with the other riders beside him. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" 

At first nothing happens and Diana looks over at Aragorn and shrugs, but then the gate opens and a single rider approaches them. 

Diana gives Aragorn a confused look. "That was easy and unexpected. Sauron's up to something." Aragorn acknowledges her warning with a nod before turning back to the rider. 

"Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me? Or indeed with wit to understand me?" The riders gaze lands on Aragorn and he sneers at him. "Not thou at least! It takes more to make a king than a piece of elvish glass and a rabble such as this." 

Aragorn looks the rider in the eye but keeps silent and doesn't make a move, even for his sword. The rider eventually waviers under his gaze and pulls his horse back a step. "I am a hearld and ambassador, and may not be attacked!" he cries in alarm. 

"Where such laws hold it is also the custom for ambassadors to use less insolence. But no one has threatened you. You have nothing to fear from us until your errand is done," Gandalf tells him in amusement. 

"So you are the spokesman then, old greybeard? You have stuck your nose out to far this time, Master Gandalf," the messanger growls. "I have tokens that I was bidden to show you if you dare to see." He pulls out a bundle wrapped in black cloth. He unwraps it and holds up Sam's sword and then a cloak with an elven broach. The last item he holds up is Frodo's mithril shirt. 

Diana bites the inside of her cheek in order to keep herself from crying out. But Pippin cries out in grief until Gandalf silences him. 

"Its plain that this brat has seen them before so there is no use denying them now," the rider smirks. 

"I do not wish to deny them," Gandalf says. "Indeed, I know them all and their history. But why do you bring them here?" 

"Maybe the one that bore these things was a creature that you would not grieve to lose or maybe he was dear to you. If so take swift council for Sauron does not like spies and what his fate will be depends on your choice." 

The group looks at each other with fear of what will happen to Frodo and Sam. The rider sees their fear and laughs. 

"Good, he was dear to you or at least his errand was one that you did not want to fail. Well, it has. And now he shall endure a slow torture and never be released, unless maybe when he is broken so that you may see what you have done. This will happen unless you agree to my Lord's terms." The rider laughs at them once again and Diana grows angrier by the second. 

"Name the terms," Gandalf says through clenched teeth. Diana looks at him wide-eyed when she realizes he will more than likely agree. 

"Gondor and its allies shall withdraw at once beyond the Anduin after taking oaths to never again assail Sauron the Great in arms, open or in secret. All lands east of the Anduin shall be Sauron's forever. West of the Anduin as far as the Misty Mountains and the Gap of Rohan shall be tributary to Mordor, and men there shall bear no weapons but shall have leave to govern themselves. But they shall help rebuild Isengard." 

"Gandalf, no!" Diana hisses. "They don't even have Frodo! He escaped." 

Gandalf glances at her direction. "What about the ring?" he questions. 

"Its safe. Sam had it," she tells him quietly. He nods and turns back to the rider. 

"That's a lot to demand for the delivery of one servant. And if indeed we rated this prisoner so high what surety do we have that Sauron will keep his part? Where is this prisoner? Let us see him and then we will consider these demands," Gandalf tells him. 

The black rider looks around unsure of what to say. He quickly regains his composer and laughs. "If you sue for his clemency you must first do his bidding. These are his terms. Take them or leave them!" 

Gandalf moves forward and snatches the Hobbits' things from the rider. "We will take these in memory of our friend. But as for your terms, we reject them utterly. Be gone, for your embassy is over and death is near you." 

"We still have not drawn the eye's attention," Diana huffs. The rider catches her attention as he makes his way back to the gate and she grins mischieviously. "But I'm about too." 

Everyone watches in amazement as the rider is lifted off his horse and hurled through the air. He bursts into flames as he sails straight through the great eye ontop the tower. "That's what we think of your terms you piece of crap!" she screams out. 

The eye imediately turns toward them and the huge gates open wide as thousands of orcs march forward. 

Aragorn looks over at her in amusement. "I think that got his attention." 

"I thought it might," she grins. 

"Fall back. Fall back!" Aragorn calls as he turns Brego around. The small group returns to the ranks. 

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground," Aragorn orders as the soldiers figit nervously. He the begins pacing back and forth in front of the lines. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn draws Anduril and holds it high. 

Everyone draws their swords and lets out a battle cry in reply. 

Those on horses dismount and send them to safety. Gelmir however is reluctant to leave the battlefield. "Oh, so now you want to show your bravery you silly horse." She scratches him behind the ear. "There is no reason for you to be here, so go. And if I do not survive return to Lothlorien and to my brother." Gelmir nuzzles her cheek with his nose and hangs his head as he turns and follows the other horses. 

Diana takes her place next to Legolas and draws her sword. 

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," Gimli says from the other side of Legolas. 

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asks and smiles down at him. 

Gimli smiles back at him. "Aye. I could do that." 

Everyone looks at Aragorn when the eye calls to him. He lowers his sword and then looks over his shoulder at them. "For Frodo," he says before turning and charging forward with his sword raised high. Everyone follows suit and the battle begins. 

Diana hacks and slices through as many orcs as she can while sending others flying through the air to their deaths. She tries to keep her eye on the Hobbits but eventually loses sight of them in the chaos. 

She also loses sight of Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn but knows they're still close by as she occasionally hear's Gimli call out a number to Legolas. 

Orcs begin closing in around her and she sends them flying in order to gain room but more pour in around her. She growls in frustration as she continues to alternate using her sword and powers. 

Diana bumps into someone and swings her sword around. She stops her swing just in time to keep from gutting Eomer and they both sigh in relief. 

"That would not have been good," she says wide-eyed. 

"No, it wouldn't," he smirks before returning to the fight. 

She cringes at the screech of the Nazgul as they appear from over the wall and slices through an orcs neck. 

"Aranel, watch out!" Eomer yells. 

She ducks as one of the wraiths' winged mounts swoops down at her and it barely misses her. Diana looks up wide-eyed as another one dives for her. It never gets to her though because a great eagle attacks it from above. 

She sighs in relief and returns her attention to the orcs around her until the Nazgul quickly make for the volcano and the eyes attention is drawn from them. "Oh no," she gasps. 

Diana catches movement out of the corner of her eye and blocks just in time to avoid being stabbed in the stomach. She doesn't notice another orc targeting her with an arrow, however, until it is to late. 

"Fuck, this is gonna hurt," she mumbles and clamps her eyes shut just before the arrow embeds itself in her side. 

Diana screams out in pain and looks down at the arrow sticking out of her stomach in disbelief. Tears stream down her face and she falls to her knees. 

She grasps at her wound and looks up through her tears to find Aragorn not far away battling a troll. She watches in horror as he's knocked to the ground and the troll tries to crush him under its foot. She looks the other direction and her eyes meet Legolas' crystal blue ones. A tear slips down his cheek as he tries to fight through a group of orcs to get to her but there's to many of them and they keep him held down. 

"I love you," she whispers before falling backwards as darkness takes her. 


	24. To Late

Disclaimer: Diana is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**Punk Pixi**: I don't think either of those things. Nope not at all, furthest thing from my mind. Hehe. Anyway thank you for the wonderful review! 

**Crecy**: But cliffhangers is what keeps you coming back :) 

**Blistered Avalon**: Don't worry. It's not done. 

**TPfan333**: You're no fun :) 

**Maren L P**: Ok, you convinced me. I won't. 

**Okanim**: Thanks. Yea, I love cats. Their personalities are always easiest to read...they're the master and they just let us think we are. 

**TriGemini**: Thanks. Actually, I just felt she has had it to easy throughout the story. 

**Shero**: Thanks. Glad you like it. 

**The Contessa**: Ok, Ok. You win. :) 

**angel13**: Thank you. 

**CrzySxyCoolPirateOfMirkwood**: I'm just going to back away very slowly... ha. Thanks for the review. 

**Red-Devil15**: Yep. You did just make a fool of yourself, because it's not over yet. hehe. 'MAGIC-ELF-NON-SICKENING-LY-NESS-WHATEVER-YA-CALLIT!'? I like that one. :) 

**JesuslUver**: Bulls eye? why counldn't I have thought of that one? That would have been just like her to say something like that. :) 

**Myri78**: Ok. She won't.

* * *

"How is she?" 

The question invades Diana's mind as she begins to wake. "She is fine," she says, her voice raspy from sleep. She opens her eyes and and glances around the room. Legolas is sitting in a chair next to the bed and Aragorn is standing at the foot of it. They both smile, relieved that she is finally awake. 

"What happened? Is the Ring..." 

Aragorn cuts her off. "Yes, the Ring is destroyed and Frodo and Sam are both alive. They are resting in the next room and should be waking in the next few days." 

Knowing that the Hobbits don't wake up until about two weeks after the Ring was destroyed she looks at them curiously. "How long have I been asleep?" 

"A little over a week," Legolas informs her. 

Aragorn nods in agreement. "Your wound is almost fully healed but it will still be sore for a few days. You may get out of bed as you wish but do not tire yourself." Aragorn moves to her side and kisses her on the forehead. "I have duties to attend to but I will check on you later," he says before turning to leave. 

When Aragorn is out of site Diana turns her attention to Legolas. She reaches up and gently strokes his face with her hand. "I didn't think I would ever get to see you again." 

He takes her hand in his and holds it against his chest. "We would not have been parted for I would have followed you to the Halls of Mandos." Legolas leans over and kisses her softly. Someone clears their throat from the doorway and they reluctantly pull away from each other. 

"I'm sorry to interupt," Gimli grins at the glare he receives from Legolas. "But Aragorn just informed me that the lass was awake." 

"Hi, Gimli." Diana smiles brightly at the Dwarf as he enters the room. "Who won this time?" 

"The Elf did," Gimli grumbles and Diana laughs. 

Before anyone has a chance to say anything else Merry and Pippin burst into the room excitedly. They push past Legolas and hug Diana tightly. 

"We're so glad your alright," Pippin exclaims. 

"I'll be fine. As long as my brothers don't find out I was hurt, that is. They'll kill me. So nobody tell them, Okay?" 

"To late," a voice from the door says and Diana cringes. 

She looks over to find all three of her brothers standing in the doorway. "Hey guys, what brings you here?" she asks cheerfully hoping to avoid a lecture. 

"The weather," Haldir says dryly before making his way to her side. "Are you well?" he asks after kissing her on the forehead. 

"I'm fine," she assures her brothers as the other two take turns hugging her. 

"Good. It has been decided that you shall wed in one month's time," Haldir says with a smile. Gimli and the Hobbits look over at the couple in shock. Neither one of the Elves had said anything about it them. 

Diana looks up at him in surprise and Haldir looks over at Legolas. "You have asked her already have you not?" 

"Yes," Legolas chuckles. "I have asked her. But she didn't know I had spoken with you about it yet." 

"Wait. Is that what you two were keeping from me at Edoras?" she questions curiously. 

"Yes, he asked me for your hand as is the custom," Haldir tells her. 

"Why were we not told of this?" Gimli questions loudly. 

"We decided it would be best not to tell anyone until after the ring was destroyed," Legolas says.

* * *

Diana is standing quietly next to Legolas as Aragorn ascends the steps of the citadel where Gandalf is standing. Aragorn kneels in front of him and Frodo steps forward with a crown in his hands. It's shaped like the helms of the Guard's of the Citadel and it was all white to represent the White Tree, and the wings at either side were made from silver and pearl in the likeness of the wings of a sea-bird. 

Frodo hands Gandalf the crown and then quickly steps back. Gandalf places the crown on Aragorn's head and Diana wipes the tears out of her eyes. 

"Now come the days of the King." Gandalf looks down at Aragon and smiles. "May they be blessed." 

Aragorn stands up and faces his friends and subjects and everyone cheers. Aragorn motions for them to be quiet and the cheers imediately cease. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." 

He descends the steps and walks among the people, who bow to their King. As he passes his friends he bows his head to them to show his respect for them. 

Whispers behind Diana catch her attention and she looks over her shoulder. She smiles when the crowd parts to reveal Lord Elrond leading a host of Elves. 

"Legolas, Arwen's here," she whispers and he smiles as Aragorn appraoches them. He stops in front of them and places a hand on each of their shoulders. Before he can say anything, however, Legolas motions behind him with his head and steps to the side. 

Aragorn freezes when he sees Lord Elrond and looks around hopefully. Arwen steps out from behind the banner that was hiding her and smiles at him. Aragorn stares at her in disbelief for a minute before pulling her into a passioate kiss. 

Diana smiles, happy for the lovers and glances up at Legolas to find him watching her. He leans down and kisses her softly before hugging her to his side and turning his attention back to the couple in front of him. 

Aragorn pulls away from the embrace and continues through the crowd with Arwen by his side. They stop in front of the four Hobbits, who bow to him. 

"My friends," Aragorn says holding out his hand. "You bow to no one." Aragorn then bows down on one knee and everyone else does the same. The Hobbits look around in surprise and confusion as to why the King and everyone else is bowing to them. 

When the ceremony is over Aragorn leads his friends and guests into the Citadel for a feast. Legolas pulls Diana toward a group of Elves which include Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Haldir but the others she doesn't recognize. They bow to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien before Legolas turns to one of the Elves she doesn't recognize. "**Father, mother, I would like you to meet my love. This is Diana.**" 

Diana looks up in surprise. '_Father? Mother? Holy crap!_' "It's an honor to meet you." Diana says as she curtsies. 

"None of that, my dear," Thranduil smiles as he helps her stand straight. "You are about to wed my son and my family does not bow to me." 

"I don't think I've ever heard the name Diana before," the Queen says thoughtfully. 

"It is a common name in the world I came from. But here I am known as Aranel," Diana explains. 

"Singing Star," she grins. "That is a very fitting name for the Gilhen." 

"Indeed." the King agrees. 

"Come my friends. Let us feast," Aragorn calls and everyone finds their seat. 


	25. Its Time

Disclaimer: Diana is mine but nothing else belongs to me. 

**hotdogfish**: Hmmm... 

**Nianko**: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it that much. 

**TriGemini**: Things couldn't be better for them. 

**Okanim**: Even though you slipped a death threat in there, thank you. :) 

**Red-Devil15**: yea, it's over now. 

**Maren L P**Sadly yes. this is the last chapter. 

**angel13**: Thank you. 

**TPfan333**: I wasn't ever gonna kill her...maime her a little maybe but she would have lived. 

**Hobbitfeatures**: Gilhen is suposed to mean Star child but I'm no good at Elvish so I don't know if it really means anything or not. I just made it up. As for where I got the idea...well I realized that when she discovered everything was happening like the movie and that things weren't really wrong after all there really wasn't any reason for her to stay with the Fellowship so I came up with a reason for her to stay. It took me a while to think of something and I finally settled on calling her star child and then to make it sound Elvish I just put Gil-Star and hen-child together. 

**Crecy**: Hehe I wasn't, honest. "To Late" was refering to when she said "don't tell Haldir" and he was standing at the door and said "To late." And yes this is the end. cowers in corner but I'm writing an Orland fic on my website if you like those. 

**Blistered Avalon**: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Unfortunately this is the final chapter. 

**Skylark Rose**: I like the new pen name. Yea it is. This is the final chapter. 

**Myri78**: I'm glad you like it. I hope you like the final chapter as well. 

**A/N:** Well I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter. I started this story with the thought that no one would like it and I would end up deleting it but that wasn't the case. The feedback from everyone was very positive and encouraged me to continue on. I want to thank everyone that read Prisoner whether you reviewed or not. **As always, things in bold are spoken in Elvish.**

* * *

Arwen finishes brushing Diana's hair and then stands back to look at her. "You look beautiful." 

"Thank you. I doubt I compare to the way you looked," Diana smiles as she stands up and smooths out her gown. "I've never seen a more beautiful gown though. Thank you." Her gown is made of a pale green silk with silver threads weaved through out which make it sparkle in the light. The bottom stops to where it just sweeps the floor. The sleeves hug her arms down to her elbows and the bottom part of the sleeves are bell shaped. 

Lady Galadriel walks into the room and smiles. "You truly are a child of the stars. You are beautiful, Aranel. There is just one thing missing." Galadriel holds up a delicate silver chain with a small crystal pendant attached to it. "Inside this crystal is the light of Earendil to remind you of who you are, Gilhen and of what you have accomplished." She fastens the necklace around Diana's neck and smiles proudly at her. 

Haldir steps into the room and freezes. "**I have never seen a more beautiful sight,**" he says softly taking in Diana's appearance. 

Diana smiles back at her brother who is dressed in his uniform that is reserved for ceremonies. "You're looking pretty good yourself, Haldir." 

"It's time," he says and offers her his arm. She rests her hand on top of his and he leads her out the door. 

Haldir leads her into a large banquet hall and toward a large dias where Legolas is kneeling on his knees with his back to her and his head bowed. He is dressed in a dark green tunic and breeches made of silk and a golden circlet signifying his royal status. 

She glances over at her friends with a smile. Aragorn and Gandalf are smiling as they watch her. The Hobbits all give her a little bow except for Pippin who gives her a small wave. And Gimli is trying to act indifferent but can't hide his grin and the gleam of pride in his eye as she passes by and if she had looked back she would have seen him quickly wipe away a tear. 

She grins at Eowyn when she sees her standing with Boromir's brother, Faramir and Eowyn smiles back. 

Diana returns her gaze to Legolas' father as they stop in front of him, Diana curtsies and Haldir bows. 

"**Do you Hadir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien approve of this binding between Lady Aranel and Prince Legolas**?" King Thranduil asks formally. 

"**Yes, I approve of this binding**." Legolas stands up and smiles as Haldir places her hand in his. They hold their hands flat and palm to palm as King Thranduil steps up to them. 

"**Will you honor and respect one another, and seek to never break that honor**?" he asks them. 

"**We will**," they answer together. 

The king drapes a white silk ribbon over their hands. "**And so the first binding is made. Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?**" 

"**We will**." 

Thranduil drapes another ribbon over their hands. "**And so the binding is made. Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?**" 

"**We will**." 

A third ribbon is then places over their hands. "**And so the binding is made. Will you share each other's laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other**?" 

"**We will**." 

The King places the final ribbon over their hands. "**And so the binding is made.** Thranduil ties all of the ribbons around their hands and smiles at them. "**Prince Legolas and Lady Aranel as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars you love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow**. 

King Thranduil turns and picks up a golden circlet that looks almost like Legolas' except it has a small ruby in the center. Legolas turns and helps Diana kneel without kneeling on her dress. Tranduil gentley places the circlet on her head and then helps her stand. "**It is now my honor to proclaim the binding of Prince Legolas and Princess Aranel. May they be blessed**." 

Legolas takes her hand in his and they turn to face their friends and family who all let out a cheer of joy. Diana looks up happily at Legolas and he kisses her softly before they join their friends as the celebration begins. 

The new couple eat and then dance for several hours before disappearing from the celebration. 

When they get to their room Legolas pulls Diana to him. "I love you," he whispers before kissing her passionately. "I love you too, husband," she smiles. 

They make love well into the night before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

This has been a fun journey and I want to once again say thank you to everyone that has enjoyed my story. I thought about ending it with them leaving for Valinor after Aragorn's death but I couldn't bring myself to end it with his death so I chose to end it this way instead. 

I have started another story called Shattered Soul but as it is an Orlando Bloom story and has nothing to do with LOTR you will have to go to my website to read it if you wish to. You can find the address on my bio page. 


End file.
